


To Serve and Protect Dean Winchester

by Crowleysgirl, dennydearest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, DBBB 2015, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Murder, Past Rape, Prostitute Dean, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, hooker Dean, past noncon, streetkid Dean, undercover cop Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl/pseuds/Crowleysgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennydearest/pseuds/dennydearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a young runaway, being forced into a deal by a dangerous man: he finds himself being used, abused and forced to sell drugs for a powerful evil gang. Agent Benny Lafitte has a theory that the death of his Captain William Harvelle was a caused by someone in this gang. Benny decides to go undercover where he discovers young Dean Winchester. Originally, Benny had planned to do a bust and flip on Dean but the haunted green eyes had Benny second guessing himself. When it came down to it, Benny can’t risk putting Dean in anymore danger: selling out his crew would mean death for Dean. Instead, Benny decides to go deep undercover to get the proof he needs himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is our story for the deanbenny big bang. A big thank you to dennyismydestiel (Anarchycox) for being the beta on this story and Uke-Sama for the beautiful art! I hope you all enjoy this story. I hope you all enjoy this story. - Crowelysgirl86-

 

_November 1, 8:03 pm_

It was getting late. The sun had set, the sky growing dark. Shops were ushering the last of their customers out, counting out tills, locking up for the night. A lone man stood quietly by a payphone, jiggling his ten cents in one trembling hand as he gnawed on an already split lower lip. Not even his years at war had been as terrifying as this moment.

“Jesus Christ, Winchester...” he murmured, driving his nails into the his palm to stop the shaking. “Pull yourself together.”

His rough fingers ran through his dark hair, mussing it further, a nervous habit he couldn’t really stop. No time like the present, he thought as he jammed the coins into the slot and punched in the number, tapping a foot at the ringing tone. For a moment, he nearly hung up, but there was no turning back now. The other line clicked and he was greeted by a cheery, but soft voice.

“Campbell residence, can I help you?”

John’s current panic melted away at the sound of that voice. “Mary! Thank God you answered...I was scared I was gonna get your dad...”

His words were met by peals of laughter. “No, don’t worry, they’re out for...” her voice faded out slightly. “Dinner. It’s their anniversary.”

“Oh...does that mean you’re home alone?”

“It sure does. Why?’

John stared down at the small velvet box nestled in the palm of his hand. “I um...got a surprise for you.”

“What kind of surprise?” Mary’s voice pitched up with excitement.

“You’ll have to wait and find out. I bet I can make it over by nine and I’ll take you to the diner. Then I’ll give it to you over a shake. Deal?”

“Deal.”

_9:45 pm_

Nearly an hour after the allotted time, Mary Campbell paced in front of her home, swirling a golden curl between her fingertips.She nervously chewed a hangnail, heart pounding in her ears. _Where the hell was he?_ she thought. As the minutes ticked away, her worry grew stronger, her pacing more frantic. Her entire body felt frozen, the very blood in her veins at an icy standstill.

_John was never late._

Suddenly, from inside, the phone began to ring; a violent shrieking in Mary’s already buzzing ears. Her feet hardly touched the ground as she made her mad dash for it, hoping it would be John.

“Hello? John is everything okay?”

The voice on the other end was frighteningly calm. “Mary Campbell?”

“Yes?” her hands began to tremble, a harsh burn starting at the back of her throat. “S-Speaking.”

“There’s been an accident.”

_November 2,  1:00 am_

Mary took a deep breath before she walked into the hospital room, her anxiety shooting through the roof. She pushed open the door and nearly gasped. The love of her life was lying bruised  and unconscious in a hospital bed. She always considered John to be nearly immortal, but seeing him in the hospital bed - he looked so small. Mary walked to the his side and took hold of John’s hand.

Silent tears rolled down her face. “If there are angels up there listening...please...please watch over John. He’s a good man, he doesn’t deserve this. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time...” her voice broke. “Please God, I need him. He...he’s all I got left.” she whispered.

Mary was lost in thought, holding tight to John’s hand. She didn’t notice the doctor come into the room, silently watching the now orphaned girl clutching to her boyfriend’s hand. The tragedy of the situation almost was almost incomprehensible. The Campbell’s were on their way home from their anniversary dinner; Samuel Campbell drank more than he should have. His blood alcohol levels were through the charts. If only Mary’s mother, Deanna had been driving that night, no one would’ve been in this situation. Of all the people to get into an accident with, it had to be the love of their daughter’s life, young ex-Marine John Winchester.

“Miss Campbell, I need to speak to you about Mister Winchester’s condition.” When the doctor spoke up, Mary jumped at the sudden voice. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I know you must be in a bit of shock.” The doctor said quietly

Mary wiped the tears from her face and turned to the doctor. “Is he going to make it?” her voice was barely above a whisper. The doctor shuffled uncomfortably, sending dread coursing throughout Mary’s body.

“Don’t...don’t say he won’t. He’s going to be fine. He’s always fine!” her mature voice slowly gave way the broken, helpless plea of a scared child. “He...he can’t...he’s John...he’ll be fine. Nothing can hurt him...nothing...”

The doctor pulled a chair up next to Mary and sat down. “Miss Campbell.”

“Mary, please,” she corrected, despite her agitation

“Mary, John has received a lot of damage from the crash; he’s bleeding internally and needs an operation.” The doctor started to explain. “It would have to be done as soon as possible, otherwise...”

“Please...anything to save him.” Mary choked, trying to force the burning tears in her eyes back.

“Mary, you’re the only family he has. Between making arrangements for your parents and the operation I don’t know if you can afford it.”

Mary rose to her feet, her green eyes glistening with determination. She kissed John’s hand and turned, making her way to the door. When she glanced back at the doctor, her jaw was set with stern resolve.

“I’ll find a way.”

_Twenty-two Years Later_

Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled the back office of the bar, Hellhound’s Prey. It had been a very long evening and the owner, Crowley wanted nothing more than to relax. As he poured himself a glass of Craig on the rocks, he glanced up at the full length mirror behind his personal bar and adjusted his Armani suit, made his way to his desk. His accounting books needed to be adjusted. Laundering money for the cartel meant he always had to keep his books updated.

Crowley sat down at his desk with a huff. Bloody hell, he thought to himself, as he quickly opened up his balance sheets and started to forge the books accordingly to hide the discrepancy from the Cartel.

“Open a bar, they said. You’re good with numbers, it will be easy for you. I had less stress being a bloody dealer.” Crowley muttered bitterly, a whiningly mocking tone to his voice. “How in the hell is our accounts payable still owing? That’s it! I’m bleeding well done!” he said, slamming his pen down to the desk as he closed his eyes, sipped his brandy, and let the soothing music wash over him.

He swayed along silently, fingers absently directing the notes which he knew by heart. As he lost himself in the melody, the accounting book slipped off his lap and thudded in a pile on the floor, catching his attention. Dark, clever eyes narrowed at the open page, of an old contract, a realisation dawning on him at the neat cursive signature near the bottom, just above the fine print. His lips split in a grin.

“Well, well, well...” he chuckled, words rolling from his lips smoothly. “Looks as though I won’t be needing to balance anything after all.”

 

***

Outside the office, the bar was incessantly loud. A roaring hum of excitement which never seemed to cease. Just with a simple entrance through the red-roped doors, patrons were greeted with a blast of pungently stale air that reeked of sweat, alcohol, and smoke. It was enough to make anyone’s eyes water. Each heavy drumbeat from the speakers sent a violent rumble through the floorboards and up into customers’ chests. At this time of night, the bar was practically empty, save a young man who sat hunched over the chipping granite, eyes fixed on the reflection of his half-empty whiskey glass in the polished stone. He blinked upwards with dull, bleary eyes, squinting at the too bright neon lights. After running a background check, only Crowley really knew the kid by name.

Dean Winchester.

The handsome, but rather thin, sixteen year old had sauntered into the bar about three months back, sporting a fake ID card. Even an untrained eye could that the fresh faced, sandy haired teen was no where near twenty one, but a simple flash of his charming, nonchalant smile and glittering green eyes was enough to allow anyone to disregard the rules. Dean picked up his cup and finished what was left. He needed to go find somewhere to sleep for the night and had just enough whiskey in him to stay warm.  As he pulled out one of his various counterfeit credit cards to pay for his drink, he felt a firm hand wrap around his shoulder.

“Now, now pet, your dirty credit won’t work here anymore, I’m afraid it’s the real thing or nothing.” Crowley explained as he took a seat next to Dean, hands folded under his chin.

The boy’s face flushed a vibrant red. “I-It’s not dirty, man, it’s legit. It’s real it.....” his voice trailed off helplessly as he averted his eyes, staring down at the bar top. “I...don’t have any money.”

“Well, darling, we may have a problem then. You don’t think I could just let you come into my establishment clearly under age and drink for free? That would just not be proper business. So tell me Winchester, how do you plan on paying your tab?” Crowley gave him a leering, predatory smile, internally gloating at the way the boy’s eyes widened in panic. “But don’t you worry, squirrel...I know exactly what you can do to pay off all those nasty little bills.”

Dean shrank under his gaze, pulling himself inward. “What?”

“I’m sorry...I failed to see any form of respect in that statement.”

“What...what do I have to do...sir?” his voice faltered

Crowley smirked at the boy. “Ah much better, well I can think of a few ways a handsome young lad like yourself can earn a few dollars. Tell me, have you warmed a man’s bed before?”

“Wh-what?” Dean’s face was all but drained of colour.

“I take that as a no.” Crowley drawled. “ Another drink for Dean.” He flashed a signal to the bartender and even gave a little wink. The bartender nodded and a few seconds later he returned and gave Crowley two drinks and walked away. Crowley slid the drink towards Dean.

“I know a lot of men that would pay a lot of money for a few hours of your time.” Crowley brushed his hand across Dean’s knee, “Earn money, have a roof over that pretty head.  And no phone call to the police. What do you say?” his beady, clever eyes narrowed, staring the teen down in a hypnotic glare, a wicked grin tugging at his lips. “Do you want to make a deal?”

Dean pulled back from Crowley and took a sip of his drink, blowing out a shaking breath as he massaged his temples with his free hand, letting the burn of the whiskey hiss down the back of his suddenly dry throat. “I-I don’t really have much of a choice do I?” he asked, head starting to spin a little. He glanced back at Crowley.

“Of course you have a choice, I don’t force deals.” Crowley stated. “But...if you don’t...” he paused for effect. “I could have you arrested for fraud, theft, and underage drinking, plus assault for all those lovely bar fights you’ve been a part of. I’d bet you’d definitely end up warming some bear inmate’s bed then, wouldn’t you?”

Heart pounding, Dean cowed, defeated against the bar. “Okay...”

His chest tightened, making it almost impossible to breathe. Trembling hands and blushing face made it all the more difficult to conceal his frustration. The words running through his head were horrid, teasing, cajoling voices. Most of them sounded a bit like his father, or at least what he remembered him sounding like. Others were those of the authorities, truckers, or foster families.

_Stupid little shit._

_Bet you want some of this pretty boy.._

_Why not just die and make everyone happier?_

You’ll never amount to anything.

C’mon Deanna...be a good girl and get on your knees.

_No good will come of you.._

_I hear you’re a troublemaker._

_No one else wants you Dean, you should be more grateful and under my roof you will do what I tell you._

_You are poison, Sammy’s too good for you. No you can’t talk to him. He doesn’t even know you’re alive. He doesn’t even know you exist. You’re nothing to him. Nothing._

The final voice was his own, echoing around in the confines of his mind, as it had been for years. It was just like everyone said. He could never amount to anything. Finally, his wall crumbled and he buried his face between his arms, harsh sobs rattling his chest.

Crowley smirked, _silly boy_ he thought to himself. Calling the police would’ve gotten him in more trouble than Dean. Luckily for him, the kid had a real fear of authority, or so it seemed.

“I have your first client all lined up. Come on now he’s an impatient man.” Crowley began to stand.

Dean moved slowly to his feet. “Who?” his stomach twisting in knots, bile rising in his throat.

Crowley’s eyes darkened and the corners of his mouth moved slightly upwards. Shame boiled up in Dean’s face, heating his cheeks a violent pink and prickling at his eyes as they threatened to spill over again. This was the last thing he wanted to do. But what choice did he have?

_Just earn enough to get a place, do it for Sammy._ He allowed Crowley to lead him back into the back office and began to slide out of his too-small clothes.   _Do it for Sammy_.

 

_Four Months Later_

The smell of sex was strong in the room. It practically reeked of sweat and come, far worse than the smoky bar he’d been so used to only a few months before. Dean had gotten better at hiding his disgust after a while, though he couldn’t stop his eyes from watering at the stench. He was not in anyway crying. After a short glance around revealed nobody to be in the room, he settled down, taking deep breaths to calm his hammering heart. His company for the evening must’ve left already. Good thing Crowley always charged clients up front. The last thing he wanted was for that sadistic bitch to hang around longer.

Abaddon was one of his frequents, a fire haired woman with a love for causing Dean considerable pain on a pretty consistent basis. She had a schedule: two hours each Monday, with some experimental half hours sprinkled throughout the week. And God, did Dean hate her. He’d learned to submit fully to whatever insane ideas she had on her mind at the time, whether it be cage or knife, and seemed to come out the better for it.

Dean sat stiffly up in his almost rock-hard bed, rubbing at his rope-burnt wrists, face twisting in a mixed expression of both hatred and pain. A simple glance at the full length mirror on the back of the door was enough to confirm that his neck was deeply marked with dark purple bruises and bitemarks, as were his arms and chest. Whimpering softly, he flopped back down, burying his face in the pillow. It took almost no time for him to drift into a restless sleep.

His dreams were laced with frightening images; blood coating the inside of his bruised thighs, teeth marks trailing down the slim curve of his neck to his hollowed out ribcage. To think he used to be well fed. His lashes flickered as he pushed his face deeper into the pillow.

Maybe if he just suffocated himself, all this would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really hope you enjoy this :) I didn't have as much hand in it as I would have liked, but crowleysgirl took well care of that. For what I did, I hope you enjoy, though I don't really deserve so much credit!  
> This is my first time posting a chapter fic ever and yeahhhhhh  
> *awkward crickets*  
> ~ dennydearest


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals,gangs, a judge and Benny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think!

Dean brought in clients and money like Crowley knew he would. The sturdy flow of profit was enjoyable, but this was not why the deal had been made. He considered being in the sex trade tacky. Up until he had seen that contract on the floor he didn’t give a damn about the boy. His original plan had been just to get  his cock sucked by the kid’s pretty, plush lips and then chuck him out, but that signature on the contract changed everything. The word on The Hellhounds’ Prey’s newest attraction eventually started to circulate. Crowley was patient about this matter and knew he just needed to wait.

Crowley was in the safety of his office counting his money, his classical music drowning out the sounds from the bar. A knock came from the door, distracting Crowley enough to make him lose count.

“What is it?” Crowley demanded. One of his men slowly stepped into his office. The man looked worried. No one ever wanted to bother Crowley well he was in his office.

“Ah sir, Alastair is here to see you.” the man said in a shaky voice.

Finally it was payday.

Crowley smirked to himself. This was one of his best ideas he ever had. He tucked his money away in his vault.

“Well don’t just stand there, send the man in.” Crowley barked.

A few moments later Alastair was ushered in by his man. Crowley stood and extended his hand to Alastair. Alastair shook Crowley’s hand. A false cordiality filled the air.

“ It’s been way too long. I see the promotion has been working favorably for you, salesman.” Alastair said, eyeing Crowley, who simply smiled and sat back down behind his desk.

“Yes, I am doing well. The big boss man was right to put me in this position.” Crowley stated ignoring the nickname he hated. “Tell me Alastair, what can I do for you?” Crowley asked, knowing damn well why Azazel’s number two was there. Azazel never had the balls to get involved with anything. Crowley was grateful for his promotion, now that working for Azazel was beneath him. Now he was seen as an equal.

“Well, Azazel heard about your new boy.” Alastair began.

“Ah yes, young Dean Winchester. He’s a very talented boy with a lot of...special skills when it comes to pleasure, I would be happy to set an appointment up for Azazel. $350 for a half hour.” Crowley started to give Dean’s prices.

“That’s not what I meant.” Alastair snapped.

Crowley could barely contain his smile. Most people feared Alastair, but he didn’t.  “Did you know in ancient Rome, masters would have their slaves do negotiations? I never got that concept. There’s nothing better than sealing a deal for yourself, I always believe.” he said with mischievous grin.

Alastair let out a huff of air. He always respected Crowley and his fearless motives but the man had a way of getting under his skin. “Is that what you think this is, a negotiation? A blood contract was signed, it means that the boy belongs to Azazel.” Christ how did this turn into making a deal with Crowley? Alastair thought. Everyone knew the last thing you wanted to do was to end up in negotiation with the man. Azazel no doubt knew this was going to happen.

“I read the contract over, Azazel has no right to the boy after this long. I however had Dean sign a contract with me. I have all rights to him. I’ve grown rather fond of that mouth of his. I also know how Azazel treats his crew. Why should I give up my star attraction? Why should I let his talents go to waste to become some dealer?”

“We are prepared to make you an offer.”

Crowley had to bite his tongue to not laugh. These men were so weak at deals. This is why the boss promoted him.

“A deal?”

“Yes a deal, Crowley.” Alastair snapped.

“So...” Crowley cocked his head impudently, a sly grin across his face. “What does old Yellow Eyes have to offer?”

***

“You’re selling me?” Dean demanded, having been told the news. His heart shattered; he’d just gotten used to the place. Not that it was a good thing, per say, but he’d started to call it home.

“Yes, well actually you have already been sold.” Crowley started helping Dean pack his bag with the bare minimum of his possessions.

“You can’t do that! I don’t belong to you, Crowley!” Dean shouted, his voice holding a shrieking tone. His months at the Hellhound’s Prey were catching up to him, making him sick to his stomach just thinking the things he had done. But he had been so sure that this was close to ending.

Crowley smiled slyly. “Dean, did you really think you could just leave this life? No one wants you, you’re worthless except for those lovely eyes. The quicker you realize that the better off you’ll be. Besides, you signed a contract. You are property to be sold and I have just sold you. So buck up, at least you don’t have to sell your pretty ass anymore.”

Dean stared at the ground blankly, you deserve this, the voice in his head hissed.

“Fine whatever.” Dean muttered through gritted teeth.

 

It did not take Dean long to pack what little he had; an extra pair of underwear, aftershave that he hardly used, an old toothbrush and toothpaste, and a small photo of his family back when they were together and happy. He walked down to through the bar to Crowley’s office.

Should I run? Dean glanced back towards the front door and saw Crowley’s goons watching him, slim, tight-lipped smiles across their brutish faces. Crowley must’ve known what Dean was thinking.

“Don’t even think of it, there’s no where to run, pet.”

“I’m not your pet.”

“Well you’re not anymore.” Crowley smirked. Then he took a breath. “ Dean, the man who is going to take you to your new home is not a kind man, and he’s bringing you to someone even worse. Be on your best behavior.”

“Why are you selling me? What did I do wrong?” Dean did not want to beg but judging by Crowley’s warning he was most likely better off here.

“Nothing pet, your mouth is perfect, your ass well…”

“Then why are you doing this?” Dean snapped, tears welling up in his eyes.

“They made a good deal.”

“A deal?”

“Yes, a deal. Look Dean it’s been a pleasure really.”

 

The short walk to the office seemed like years to Dean, his heart pounding violently in his ears, the sound of his rushing blood drowning out all else. Alastair was a tall man, about the same height as Dean, but taller than Crowley, with rattish features and a lewd smirk permanently painted across his cruel face. He blinked a pair of dull, ashen eyes as Crowley lead Dean inside, the smirk growing to a grin. Circling the two, he let his eyes rove down Dean’s body, taking in every aspect it, from his mussed golden hair to his too-small jeans. He leaned in close, breath tickling Dean’s cheek.

“Well, well, what have we here?” his voice was as grating in Dean’s ear as a nail dragged across slate. “You’re prettier than I expected, darling...such fragile features,” his grimy nails traced patterns across Dean’s eyebrow. “And those eyes...I’d like to gouge them out and keep them forever.”

Crowley cringed. Sure, he didn’t really care for the kid, but the things he knew Alastair was capable of, caused even Crowley to cringe a little.

“Now, now, Ally, don’t you destroy him. He’s worth quite a lot, as you know.”

 

***

 

Alastair gave Dean the creeps. Their car ride was quiet and uncomfortable. Alastair’s phone chimed, he pulled out it and checked the text. A sinister smile spread across face.

“Dean have you ever seen someone die?” his voice was harsh and unnerving, raising panic and dread in the back of Dean’s mind.

“W-what?” Dean’s voice felt small, restricted, shaking and filled with the fear he didn’t want to show. “No...n-no sir.”

“Well aren’t you in for a treat.” Alastair sneered, turning the car suddenly and bashing Dean up against the door.

“One of our biggest rules is not to fuck with us.” he drove up to a popular neighbourhood bar, the Roadhouse and stopped the car. Dean thought of running again, whatever was about to go down he wanted no part of.  Only a  few minutes had passed in the stuffy confines of the cab, but it felt more like an eternity.

“Finally, show time.” Alastair chuckled as he exited the car, slipping a hand into his pocket. Dean watched him hit the shadows and stalk a middle aged man leaving the bar. He couldn’t see the man’s face well in the darkness, but from what he could make out, there was an expensive cell phone, possibly an Apple in his left hand, and a somewhat worn, tailored suit that seemed to have been fitted when he was much younger and slimmer. Dean was only able to hear him talking faintly with a hushed urgency into the speaker as he paced agitatedly across the concrete.

“Benny, god damn it! Answer your phone. I got a hit on Yellow--” the man was unable to finish.

Alastair slipped of the shadows, taking a razor blade from his pocket. He held it to the man’s throat, whispering something in his ear. Holding up his hand in a submissive gesture, the man released his phone, letting it shatter against the ground. For one heart-stopping moment, Dean thought that maybe...just maybe Alastair would let him go. That it was just a threat. But the sound of agonised gurgling and a dark liquid spurting from the man’s neck, set him into a panic. He tugged at the door desperately, almost at once realising he was trapped. His eyes burnt with tears, his entire body a shaking mess of panic and fear.

Alastair dashed back to the car and slammed the door, shooting Dean a meaningful glance. “Dean, if you ever fuck us over, I will kill you. Just like I did that pig,” he trailed the razor down Dean’s arm. “But it won’t be so quick and easy for you...oh no...” his odd grey eyes lit up with excitement as he dug the keen edge of the blade into the boy’s skin, spilling a slim streak of crimson across the lines of freckles. “Oh no, no...you’ll be slow. And I’ll enjoy it...red is such a nice contrasting colour with those pretty green eyes.”

 

_Six months later_

 

A crisp white envelope was passed to Judge Jody Mills. This should be a open and shut case. Guilty. When she unfolded the paper she couldn’t breathe for a split second. She handed the paper back to the bailiff.

It took everything in her not to shake her head  as the jury read a calm “not guilty” verdict.

Jody clenched her hands tightly, knuckles whitening as she ground her teeth in rage. It took every ounce of self control she possibly had not to jump out of her seat and pounce on that bitch Meg Masters when she shot her that smug, superficial smile. That brat had the nerve to walking into her court laughing at witnesses, rolling her eyes at facts and smiling the entire time. When it had been her turn to testify, she’d pulled out a packet of tissues and set of into some falsified sob-story, captivating the jury and press. Miss Masters knew she was going to get away with it the whole time. Her lawyer was high end, hired by her father. Her father’s name had certainly been popping up a lot lately. Jody watched Meg walk out of the court building, followed by news reporters and cameras, mics shoved in her face. She and her entourage were practically untouchable. Jody was a professional, and kept her composure, she had other means to take this brat and her dad down.

She quickly walked into her chambers and got on her phone. “Come on, come on pick up.” She paced in her chambers, still fuming at how the guilty just walked out of her courtroom.

“And what can I do for ya, y’honour?” came a thick drawl.

Jody smiled. If anyone could get stuff done it was Agent Lafitte. “You busy?”

“Nah, not that busy.”

Jody could hear a lot of shuffle happening in the background. The sound was so familiar to her. She missed it in away.  “You sure Lafitte? I know the sound of a bust when I hear it.” She smiled, thinking back to her time on the force. “Do you remember our first bust, when you were a rookie?”

“How could I forget? I knew right then and there what I wanted to do for the rest of my life.” Benny took a breath and let out a rumbling chuckle. “I was just about to send the boys in. I’m too close to the case. Gotta keep my cover. Just...just gimme a second, will ya darlin’?”

“Of course.” Jody laughed.

“Alright, boys. You know the drill. Go get ‘em.”

She could hear the commotion over the phone. The sound of a dozen or more feet trampling down the street, guns being cocked, as well as harsh whispers of directions from the team.

A moment later Benny was back on the phone, voice hoarse with the excitement. “Sorry about that, ma’am. What can I do for ya?”

“Do the names Meg Masters and Azazel mean anything to you?”

The pause from the other end caused her to check her phone to see if the call had dropped, when Benny’s heavy drawl came over the line, harsh and seeming to be gritted through his teeth. “Meet me for lunch at the Roadhouse in ‘bout an hour.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Roadhouse, in short, was known as the finest bar and grill in the area, owned by devoted mother, Ellen Harvelle and her ten year old daughter, Jo, though the managing was done more by the little blonde girl who had a habit of bossing the patrons with a high, confident voice.  

The Roadhouse was far enough away, that Benny did not have to worry about staying undercover. When he walked inside he was greeted by that familiar voice.

“Benny! Did you bust any bad guys?” Jo asked excitedly as she dashed to Benny’s side, tugging at his jacket hem.

A slow smile spread across Benny’s face. “Sure did, lil’ darlin’. Big group of ‘em.”

“I’m gonna be on your team one day!” She exclaimed “Judge Mills is over there.”

Benny smile grew wider. “Now then, lil’ miss, how’d you know I was here t’see the judge?”

“Oh, that’s easy. You and Jody only come here during the day to do business. It can’t just be a coincidence that you both have meetings here, on the same day, at the same time, but with different people.” the little girl explained, shrugging nonchalantly

Benny patted her head. “You’re gonna make a fine officer one day.”

Ellen turned the corner and gave her daughter a pointed look. “Go clean table five please, honey.”

“Okay, mommy! Bye Benny!” Jo said as she scampered off

Ellen watched her go fondly before turning back to Benny, a hard look in her eyes.  “Lafitte, you know I don’t want Jo on the force. Not after….” forcing back tears, she took a deep breath. “Just try not to talk about the job with her. Okay? Please.”

“Yes ma’am, I’m sorry.” Benny’s eyes focused on the floorboards between his feet sadly.

Ellen bit her lips together in a grim smile. “She’s good though, eh?”

“Damn good.” he ran a hand through his scruffy beard. “She’s a real great kid, El. You raised her up right.”

Ellen smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Ya, I raised you up right too, Bill would be so proud to see the man you’ve become. He would also want you to take that damn promotion.”

“Ugh, please, I don’t wanna talk about that.” Benny groaned.

“You’re the best man for the job,” Ellen was extremely persistent. “He would’ve wanted you to take his place.”

Benny nodded and gave her hug, changing the subject as quickly as he could. “I...I’m gonna go find Jody.”

“Did you eat today, my boy?”

“Yeah, I ate.” Benny gave his foster mom a smile and made his way to the judge.

The topic of his promotion always made him uncomfortable. He wasn’t ready to take his mentor and foster dad William Harvelle’s place as captain. It had only been six months since his death, something that weighed heavy on Benny’s heart. The man had practically raised him since he was a teen caught stealing cars. Lucky for Benny Bill was the arresting officer. They made a connection right away and Bill kept in contact as Benny did is time.When Benny got out Bill took him. Ellen was less than pleased at first.

Shaking thoughts of Bill  he found the judge and wrapped his hand around her shoulder, before giving her a respectful kiss on the cheek.

“It’s been too long, Lafitte.” Jody chuckled, gesturing for Benny to sit across from her.

Ellen quickly walked up to take their order.

“Nothing for me Ma.” Benny said smiling.

“I’m good with just coffee. Black.” Jody said. Ellen nodded and left the two to talk. Jody quickly eyed up Benny.  Bill’s funeral had been the last time that they had seen each other.

“So how long has it been?” Jody can see the signs, how Benny looked uncomfortable, she’d heard the rumors as well.

“How long as what been?”

“Since your last drink?”

He was silent for a moment, staring at his folded hands. “Five months. Don’t do any good for anyone drunk.” he quickly decided to change the subject. “So Azazel and Meg Masters...They’re no good Jody. I’m busting more and more junkies and they’re lettin’ names fly. Mostly they refer to him as the man with yellow eyes.”

“Why Yellow Eyes?”

“I have no idea. Tried getting the acting Captain to let us move on them but it was a no go. If you ask me, I think they are afraid of him.” Benny paused, unsure if he should be sharing this information out loud, but if anyone could help him, it was Jody. “Been doing some diggin’…” he moved in closer and whispered. “ I don’t have any proof...But I think Azazel had something to do with Bill’s murder. He was looking into Azazel when it happen… he called my phone that night. He was saying he had a hit on yellow eyes. I was supposed to meet him here but I was...I want that crew bad, Mills.”

Jody sighed, she didn’t want to have this talk with Benny, she knew everyone had been bugging him to take Bill’s place ever since his murder. It had to be done though.  

“You know if you were captain you could pick whatever cases you want.”

“Damn it, Jody!” Benny banged his fist on the table, temper getting the best of him. “Not you too! I can’t be captain...I’m not Bill. He was a good man an’ I belong on the street, working under cover, I can’t do no desk job.”

“Enough, Benny! Bill trained you to take his spot. You owe it to him.”

Benny looked away from Jody, it hurt talking about Bill. If only he was with Bill that night instead of passed out drunk. Pleading blue eyes met hers as he whispered something nearly inaudible. “Can’t you use your judge like ways an’ just demand we look into Azazel, please, help a brother out?”

“Fine, I’ll do it. But you have to promise me you’ll think of saying yes to that promotion. You’re amazing at undercover work, but to have you in charge would change everything, Benny. The team needs you.” her voice softened at the wounded but hopeful expression in Benny’s eyes. “I remember when you were just a rookie...I knew you were something then, but I’m damn sure of it now. Do it for me and for Bill and if anything else...do it for yourself. Prove that you’re worthy and you can kick that stupid whiskey bottle to the curb. You can do it, kiddo,” she stood, collected her things and ruffled the hair atop Benny’s head fondly. “I know you can.”

With that, she pulled out her cell phone and went to pay for her coffee, leaving Benny alone to think. He sat quietly staring into his water, examining his reflection. Clear, frightened blue eyes, a furrowed brow, mouth set in a harsh, unfeeling line. Maybe he did need a break from field work. It was getting to him. Hell, he already had some scraggly grey hairs in his beard.

 _Damn it, she’s right._ he thought to himself, grabbing his bag, decided. _Kick that fuckin’ bottle to the curb, Lafitte_.  

***

he streets at night were freezing, sidewalks always cold no matter how the sun shone in the day, a pervading damp causing a smell of mould and decay to always linger. Dean hugged his ill-fitting flannel closer about his shivering body, eyes roving the misty streets. He blinked away the glare of a street lamp and forced himself to exit the dark alley he’d been hidden in. The last few months hadn’t been kind. What little weight he’d had on his bones had all but disappeared, making him spare, and always cold. The air seemed to reach straight through and penetrate his bones, aching his joints.

“Gettin’ too damn old for this,” he huffed, a cloud of white steam puffing from his lips as he stretched his arms experimentally, wincing as the joints creaked. “Son of a...”

“Hey, you got a flap?” A voice asked behind Dean.

Dean turned around to see a boy no older than fourteen standing there. His heart wrenched in conflicted agony. The kid looked like he could be Sam’s age. “What? No, how old are you kid?”

“Old enough. Come on, man hook me up.” the kid demanded.

“How about you get out of here before I kick your ass for being so damn stupid.” Dean growled. He may have been forced into this life but he had his limits. Selling to a kid younger than him was one of them. His thoughts drifted to Sammy, hoping his little brother was nothing like these kids.

“Whatever man, your loss.” the kid snorted and turned away, shoulders slumped.

Dean let out another huff of air. How did my life turn out like this? he thought to himself, blowing into his icy hands to warm them.

“Winchester, did you just turn away a sale?” Dean let out a groan. That was one voice he hoped to never hear again. She must have beat her charges. Dean turned around to see Meg Masters standing behind him, arms crossed under her breast as she glared.

“I’m not selling to a damn kid.”

Every word was hissed through her teeth. “You will sell to whomever asks you, my father is getting ready for war. The damn pigs are starting to interfere again. Alastair’s message clearly didn’t work...You remember that message don’t you? Fuck with us and die?” Meg smiled at him. It was a smile that would make the bravest man wince, but he’d had enough of her pretentious attitude and being shoved around. He stood his ground, not backing away, eyes hooded dangerously. She took a step closer, unimpressed.

“You’ll come with me to see my dad, whore.”

Dean prepared to take a stand; the last thing he wanted was to go see Azazel. Before he could protest, Meg’s entourage materialised from the outside gloom. Her twin brother, Tom shot Dean a vicious, daring look.

Dean let his head drop in defeat; a confrontation whilst outnumbered ten to one - at least in his state - would be a death wish; as he moved to follow the group back to the warehouse. _You don’t even have any control of your life and you’re almost 18...loser._

As typical, the ride to the warehouse was tense and uncomfortable, but at least Alastair wasn’t there. Hemmed in on both sides by Meg’s crew, Dean felt suffocated.

One of the tough men placed a hand on his knee, massaging slow circles into his skin. “You’re so pretty, aren’t you Winchester?” He stroked Dean’s lower lip. “Got a mouth just made for takin’ a long, thick--”

“Can it!” Meg snapped from the passenger’s seat, veering sharply to the right.

Dean was nearly lurched out of his seat, stomach churning at the feeling of its emptiness being spun around. He clasped a hand to his mouth, a bit green in the face. Shoulders shaking, he curled in on himself.

Tom smirked coldly at him from the rear-view mirror. “You puke in my car, Deanna, an’ you’re dead.”

As they pulled up to the warehouse, Meg snapped a photo of Dean’s frightened face with her camera phone. “Daddy’s gonnna love this.”

Dean got out of the car shakily and sighed, looking up at the warehouse. From the outside it seemed dilapidated, forgotten about. There were no windows past the ground floor, where Azazel’s prisoners were held for true crimes against the cartel. Though the walls were sound proofed, the screaming and sobbing of a few held prisoners could be heard faintly from the street. A majority of the walls had been tagged by troublemakers. Just standing near the place sent shivers of discomfort down Dean’s spine. This was his personal hell. The Hellhound’s Prey was heaven compared to it. Dean turned towards the harbour and watched the boats bounce up and down in the swells. How he wished to be on one of those boats fishing, free and safe. A solid hand slammed against his back, shoving him towards the door.

“Move it!” Tom hissed, wrenching Dean’s shoulder almost out of place. “My father won’t tolerate your behaviour much longer.”

Unable to stand being silent any longer, Dean’s mouth fixed into a snarl. “ Up yours, Tom!”

The sound of Meg’s palm striking his cheek was more than audible, ringing in his ears and stinging her hand. “You shut your stupid mouth, Winchester,” her growl matched his. “Or I swear, Alastair’s gonna have a new plaything by tonight.”

Tom was once again shoving Dean towards the warehouse. Dean tried stalling by pushing his heels down into the ground, but Tom gave him a quick slap to the back of the head that was enough to push Dean over the edge. He twisted around and clocked Tom right in the chin. The force of the hit knocked his opponent to the ground, giving Dean the opening to jump on Tom’s stomach and start laying into him, bruising his knuckles. He continued raining blows to Tom’s 

face, targeting softer areas like his cheeks and nose, even gouging at his eyes at one point. Blinded by rage, he couldn’t help but feel satisfied as he felt Tom’s skull shattering with each hit.Images of everyone from the past that had hurt him plagued his mind.

_ Dad _  
_ All the foster families _  
_ Social workers _  
_ Fuckin’ pigs _  
_ Crowley _  
_ Abaddon _  
_ all those fuckin Johns _  
_ Alastair _  
_ Meg & Tom _  
_ Azazel _

 

He sensed someone coming up behind him and careened his head back, connecting sharply with the person behind him. He heard a crunching sound and smirked. No doubt that was the sound of a nose shattering. His fists continued to fly, pummeling in Tom’s abdomen and chest until he felt Tom’s breastbone fracture under his blows. Someone else tried to jump him from behind but Dean gave them no chance. His elbow rammed into their chin with jarring force. He gave Tom’s throat a few more violent clouts, flagging slightly. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and yanked him off of Tom, pinning him to the ground. Dean opened his eyes in pain and was face to face with Alastair. He knew he should be afraid, but all he could managed was a bitter laugh as a single tear rolled down his flushed cheeks. What else could the bastard do to him? Alastair scanned Tom and the others who lay bleeding on the ground. A smile spread across his twisted face.

 

“You’re starting to understand, Dean.” he chuckled and ran a hand through Dean’s hair tenderly. “I’m proud.”

 

“Aren’t you gonna do something about this? Daddy won’t be pleased.” Meg said, holding her jaw where an ugly swelling had begun to form.

 

Alastair smirked and ignored her question, turning his dead-eye stare back to Dean. “Azazel wants to see you boy.”

 

Maybe they’ll finally kill me. Dean thought to himself, a grim smile on his lips.

 

He turned to see Meg and Tom covered in blood, most of which was their own. Dean smirked. At least he got them damn good.

 

“How’s the jaw, Tommy?” he leered as Meg assisted her brother to stand. “Bet you can’t even talk now, huh you son of a bitch?”

 

Tom tried to snarl from behind swollen, bloody lips, but only a pained gurgle and spurt of blood came out. His eyes narrowed viciously, a silent vow that this clearly was not over.

__

Dean left Meg and her crew outside to pick themselves up. The inside of the warehouse was even more horrid. The stench of blood and death was strong in the warehouse. The screams of people being tortured echoed through the dimly lit hallways. There were armed men lining the walls. Dean entered the main room were all of Azazel’s soldiers waited for orders. Dean kept walking past all of them. Ignoring the names being tossed at him he kept walking past the demons. He knew he was different from them and did not belong there. He also knew he was in too deep, the only way out for Dean was death and he knew it was coming.

 

Dean made it through the main room and up to an elevator door. He suspected Alastair was going to follow him up. and was shocked when he stopped outside the door. He has never seen Azazel alone.

 

“He’s waiting for you. Try not to say anything stupid this time boy, or you and I will be spending some time together.”

 

Dean cleared his throat and pushed the button to the 13th floor. He could feel his heart beat in his ears, his chest felt contracted and air felt like razor blades ripping through his lungs. “Damn it, stop it.” he hissed. He met Azazel a handful of times, each time was more frightening than the last.

 

The elevator doors opened and Dean took one last deep, quaking breath before he stepped out. The sound of hospital equipment humming hung heavy in the stale air, accompanied by the slow drip-drip of the leaky ceiling. He slowly pushed open a large, rotted wooden door, confronted by a slim, angular man, propped up in a bed. The constant thrumming of his dialysis machine echoed throughout the room, keeping an atmospheric droning in the air.

 

“Come in, Dean,”

_ You’re scared of a guy dying of liver failure.  _ _ No...evil doesn’t die, just gets weaker.  _

“Come closer, my boy,” Azazel said smoothly, waving him forward. “Ah look at you, you look so much like your mother. Same gold hair...green eyes. Such delicate features...” a sadistic grin crept over his face at the look of horror in Dean’s eyes.  “Yes, I knew your mother.”

Dean’s stomach churned, bile rising to his throat. “How?”

“She needed to make a deal so I gave her one. Then she backed out, tried to run with your father when the time was up.” Azazel cackled. “But I found them. Lawrence, Kansas. You know how the rest of that story goes.”

“You....you killed my mom?” Dean asked voice shaky and in a whisper.

“Burnt her to a crisp. No one goes back on a deal with me.”

Dean barely managed to catch himself on the door handle as his knees buckled beneath him. After all these years of believing it had been his father. Even the court said so. Eleven years ago...the jury and judge pronounced John Winchester guilty for the murder of Mary and her unborn child. Dean had believed it. What else could he have done?

Azazel let out a sinister laugh, watching the boy almost fall to his knees. “Do you want to know the best part?” he paused for effect, letting Dean left his eyes to his. “Because of that pimp Crowley, I ended up getting my deal after all. Mary and John’s first born. I paid a little more than I would’ve liked but you will make that up to me, won’t you Dean?”

He had been working for his mom’s murderer for months and he had no idea. Dean didn’t know what to do with himself.

“So I hear you’ve been turning sales down. That will not do at all, those drugs fund everything. War is coming boy.”

“I ain’t gonna work for you, so you should just fuckin’ kill me now, you sick son of a bitch.” Dean hissed through his teeth. “I won’t be doing a Goddamned thing for you ever again!”

“Oh my boy, you will work for me, you will do as you’re told or… I will go pick up a replacement for you. One Winchester for the other, believe me when I say I don’t care which one.” It took Dean a second to process what was said to him, Sam.

“No, you stay the hell away from Sam, I will kill you if you go anywhere near him!” Dean screamed.

“Anywhere near him...” Azazel chuckled. “He’s such a smart boy, says he would like to be a lawyer when he grows up. I’ve known where Sam has been his entire life, it was you that disappeared. Such a bad boy you are. No family would keep you, no one wanted you. Your name should be Ward of the State, getting so lost in the system. Only to end up a whore.”

Azazel laughed and slowly pushed himself up, signally for an armed guard to come from shadows and slowly help Azazel to his feet. Azazel unhooked himself from all the tubes, grabbed his cane, and moved closer to Dean. “I’ll tell you what Dean, you make me a deal right now and we can leave dear, sweet, little Sammy out of this.”

“Don’t call him that.” Dean snapped.

Azazel ignored him and moved in closer, his lips a hairsbreadth from Dean’s forehead. “Do we have a deal?” he asked again. “You serve me until you die and I leave your brother alone? Or do I have to kill you and go get Sambo?”

Dean set his mouth in a rigid line, shaking his head slowly. “No. You’re fuckin’ bluffing. You don’t have a clue where Sammy is, you don’t!”

“Fine...”the yellow eyes followed him towards the door. “I’ll just have them send out a hit.”

Dean’s hand froze on the doorknob. “...what?”

“Mmm yes...I can only imagine. I wonder if he looks as pretty coated in blood as yourself, Dean,” a cold smirk fell across Azazel’s face. “Even if his eyes aren’t the same colour.”

Dean’s blood ran cold. “You...you wouldn’t...”

“Oh but I would. Do you really want to test me boy? So how about you march your ass back to your spot and make some deals, before I decided to sell you instead.”

Dean stood there like a statue, confused and lost. You can’t risk it he thought to himself. Azazel lifted an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say or do something, but Dean couldn’t speak. The lump in his throat almost hurt. With tears in his eyes he nodded to the old man and turned to leave.

“You can’t come back until you made at least a grand, someone will be watching and I swear boy...if you try to run, I will send Alastair to visit your brother. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Dean said bitterly.

“What was that?”

“Yes si...Yes sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy. Art by the talented Uke-Sama

_1 Week later_

“Alright men,” Benny pointed to his chalk drawing on the board, eyeing his team closely. “This has gotta be a quick, in an’ out kinda operation. Bill had intel that Azazel’s crew is a sleeper cell for the cartel and they ain’t short of guns and ammo, y’know. Also, we don’t know who’s in for the money or who’s in for payin’ off, so be careful. Try not to kill anyone unless forced to, understood?”

“Do we know where their stash house is located?”

Benny glanced towards Gordon Walker. Gordon was always double guessing Benny and questioned his leadership. He wanted Benny’s job.

“Not yet, but I had Samandriel start his undercover work as Matthew Pike, he’s pinpointed some of the lower end dealers. I’m gonna go under as Roy so we can do a deal and flip the dealer. Get him to turn on the crew,” he explained. “Once the dealer flips we’ll take the stash house. I’m gonna need y’all to be ready when I make the call.”

He looked around the room at his team and took a deep breath, knowing well that most of his team wanted him to take over as captain, he knew they were waiting for it.

“This is the last of my undercover work, after we get ’em I’ll be takin’ over as acting Captain.”

Most of his team cheered, the only ones staying silent were Gordon and Martin. Benny never got along with them. Gordon and Benny had been in direct competition since the academy and Martin? Well, Benny had caught Martin high on the job and Martin was placed on desk duty for almost a year. He just now was finally allowed back on the team. Benny didn’t agree with that decision but said nothing when the stand-in captain, Zachariah put Martin back on the team. Benny held up his hand to silence the team, ignoring the silent glares coming from Gordon and Martin.

“Alright fellas that’s enough, we got work to do. Samandriel let me see that file on the dealers.”

Benny took the file and started going through the pictures. Face after face of soulless humans. Flipping through he started to grow more nervous, all of these stone cold killers looked loyal to the end.

He was almost at the end of the file when a set of beautiful green eyes caught his attention. For a moment he found himself breathless, in pain for the boy. The kid’s face had a dusting of freckles, little creases around his eyes where he’d used to smile, and the eyes themselves were shadowed, haunted. Under the photo, in Samandriel’s (or Alfie, as he preferred) neat script was simply written: Winchester. God, was he pretty. There wasn’t another word to really describe him as, or if there was, it wasn’t in Benny’s vocabulary.

Benny waved his hand over to Alfie. The young agent obeyed and glanced over his superior's shoulder at the file.

“What do you know about him?” Benny held a finger to the portrait.

Alfie shrugged. “Uh, not much, from what I gather no one really likes him, I kind of think he’s forced to be dealing. I don’t know much...sorry sir.”

“He’s the one. Look at those eyes, he don’t belong there,” Benny traced the lines of the photograph gently. “He ain’t like the rest of ‘em. Looks maybe...sixteen? Seventeen? Round there...check missing persons for someone fittin’ his description, maybe we can get Azazel on kidnappin’ charges too,” his voice softened as he stared at the picture. “Poor kid don’t deserve this...”

Alfie’s eyebrows knit together at the tenderness Benny was showing. “Sir?”

“Don’t worry bout me, Alfie,” he smiled, shaking off the sympathy brought on by the boy’s pleading eyes. “He’s the one we gotta get a deal with.”

“Alright sir, I’ll go look up this Winchester kid.” Samandriel said, leaving Benny to stare at the kid’s picture.

***

“Sir, I got Winchester’s social worker here. She says she has some information on the him.” Alfie said poking, his head into Benny’s office.

“Thanks Alfie, send her in.” Benny jerked his head up from the Winchester file, He had been going over it for nearly an hour.

A slender, dark haired woman walked into the office, her fitted suit clinging tight to her figure, curls swaying in time with her gait. Benny gave her a quick read-over. Something was off about her.

“Agent Lafitte, I’m Bela Talbot.” She said, extending a well manicured hand. “Here to speak to you about Dean Winchester.”

“Dean?” Benny couldn’t help the smile that crept over his face as he shook her hand. _Dean...name sure suited the kid...prettier than James Dean._ Momentarily, his tongue was tied, however he blinked away the image of the boy’s green eyes, a bit ashamed. “That his name? Please tell me everything you know about the kid.”

Bela took a seat across from Benny, pulling out a thick file which she began to rifle through absently. “Well I can tell you that Dean is no good. To tell you the truth, I’m not surprised he’s in trouble. He’s been causing hell for our agency since he came to us at six....” she explained, before glancing up from her shuffling papers, a sharp look in her eyes. “What kind of trouble is he in anyway?”

Benny knew better than to give any details, but his gut was telling him to lie to this woman anyway. “I’m gonna be taking over a captain soon, thought I’d brush up on some old missing person files. Since missing people will now be part of my gig. So six...the kid’s been in the system for what? Ten years?”

“Eleven, he was taken out of his father’s care when  there was enough proof to charge John Winchester with the murder of his wife, Mary. Dean’s been to many different foster homes and group homes since then. He ran away when he was about to turn sixteen. Really, I wouldn’t waste my time looking for him” she stated abruptly.

A sudden heat filled Benny’s body, flushing up to cheeks and pricking at the base of his spine. Slowly he counted to ten in his head, sometimes his temper still got the best of him. Now was not the time. He took a deep breath and put on the fakest smile he could. This was also a quick reminder of why he did not want a promotion that involved him sitting in an office. “Well ma’am, I happen to believe that every human is worth saving, includin’ young Dean there. Can you tell me anything else about him? I remember his father clearly now, I also know there’s a little brother. Does Dean have any contact with him?”

“Samuel Winchester or rather Samuel Wesson is a good kid, so we thought it would be in his best interest that he has no contact with Dean, honestly he does not even know that Dean exists. He thinks the Wesson’s are his birth parents.”

Shocked, Benny clenched a fist. “Kid don’t even know he has a brother? What kinda social worker are you? He has a right t’know, don’t he?”

“Not with the rep that Dean has, no,” she replied coolly. “Sam’s going places. Knowing that he had a dropout, delinquent brother would just slow him down.”

It became very clear to Benny why Dean would run away. “How long have you been Dean’s social worker?”

“Before he ran away, about a year. No one wanted to take the burden of Dean Winchester, I was new so I got the case load. That boy just won’t listen to anyone. He has a real problem with authority. If you ever have the pleasure, you’ll know what I mean.”

“Has anyone actually tried talkin’ to Dean? I mean his mother was murdered and his father was blamed and killed for a crime he didn’t commit.”

“What do you mean he didn’t commit? John Winchester was found guilty.”

Benny was familiar with this battle. Once the name John Winchester came out of her mouth, he was all too familiar with the family. He’d studied the Winchester case back at the academy, and was one of the only few people convinced John Winchester was innocent. Benny had strong hunches, most of which were never wrong.

“Trust  me, I’m a mighty good judge of character and I can assure you he was innocent.” he said, folding his hands on his desk and glancing down at Dean’s picture. “The whole damn thing was based on circumstantial evidence.”

“Really, so you think you can read anyone? Figure them out, even if everyone is telling you different? If you’re so good tell me, captain, what do you think of me?” she asked leaning forward, moving closer to Benny.

Benny could not help but to smile, “Believe me Miss Talbot, you don’t want to know that.”

“Try me captain.” Bela whispered, leaning forward and batting her eyelashes furiously. Benny cringed a little. Sure, she was pretty but he could tell what kind of woman she was already. Not really his type.

Benny nodded “Alright, if you would like me to. May I take a look at Dean’s file please.”

He took Dean’s file and scanned it quickly and then he looked back at Bela.

“Well miss Talbot, I can tell by Dean’s file that you used to care, the careful highlighted marks indict that you really did try at first, maybe you felt a connection with him? Slowly though you stopped. These papers towards the back are just shoved into the file,” Bela lifted an eyebrow up at Benny but continued to listen.  “You became a social worker because somethin’ happened to you as kid. Maybe because of family?” Benny could tell by how she suddenly sat up stiffer that he had hit a nerve. “ I think you had the best intentions but as the time passes you’re burnin’ out. You don’t want to do this line of work anymore, and I think you’re right. You should become a model instead, you ain’t doing any good by these kids.”

Bela looked both offended and impressed at the same time. “How did you know I was thinking of modeling?”

“Your purse has a file sticking out of it. There’s a talent agent’s card attached to it. I’m guessin’ it’s your profile pictures. You seem to care more about your appearance than the kids you’re supposed to be carin’ for. As I was saying, you should really get outta this field. Maybe if you’da kept carin’, Dean wouldn’t be on the streets right now.”

“Wow, do you talk to everyone like this?” Bela asked, sneer in her voice.

“Only the ones that disrespect human life, darlin’. You had a job to do and you failed at it.”

She set her jaw grimly, lips in a tight line. “I’ll just leave this file with you then, sir, if that’s all...”

“Sure is, ma’am,” Benny pushed out his chair and held forth a hand. “Thanks for your time.”

Bela ignored Benny’s hand and stormed from the office and pushed passed Samandriel. Benny started to read Dean’s file. Poor kid, no wonder you ended up tangled with Azazel. He thought to himself as he read through the details of Dean’s short, but troubling life.

“Sir, is there anything you need me to do?” Samandriel asked. Benny jumped he did not hear him come in.

“Yeah, actually I want you to find everything you can about Samuel Wesson. Location, school, his foster parents, everything you can. I’m hitting the streets tonight. Gotta make contact with this Dean kid.”

“Yes sir, um make sure you’re careful out there. From what I can tell they’re all ruthless. Don’t let this kid blind you sir.” Samandriel said quickly, shocked with his own bluntness. “I...I’m sorry sir, I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s just I’ve never seen you take such an interest in a mark before.”

“Don’t worry Alfie, I just understand him is all. Grew up in the foster system myself, if it weren’t for Bill, would’ve ended up like Dean.”

Samandriel nodded and Benny stood up, tucking the file under his arm. “I’ll be in touch, but I ain’t gonna use any wires for this one, can’t risk it.”

“Sir?”

“I’ll be fine.”

***

Dean hated being cold but he refused to go back to the warehouse. He would rather walk around all night than go back there. Sure, the risks technically outweighed any of the real reasons to stay out, but the warehouse - or Hell, as he’d prefer to call it - was just plain scary. The acrid stench of old blood and rot seeping through the walls, the echoing screams, the whirring dialysis machine, the heavy footfalls against the floors. It was all too much.  He shuddered at the thought, burying his hands in his pockets as he glanced up at the night sky.

“Hey, brother, you got anything?” came a warm, drawling voice from behind him.

Dean turned, fists clenched, to see the nicest blue eyes. For a moment, he was speechless.

“Uh no man, I’m out for the night.” Dean said honestly. He’d given his money and blow to one of Alastair’s runners because he refused to go back to the warehouse. “I was about to go have a drink, to stay warm tonight you know?” he blurted, face immediately reddening. Great Dean, let the hot guy know you’re homeless.  

Benny watched the kid mumble to himself and hide his flushed cheeks behind his hands, a slow smile working its way across his face. God damn, was Dean adorable. “You want some company?” Dean was shocked about how forward this stranger was, he must be a john or a cop. He thought to himself.

“Company? I don’t even know you, man. How do I know you ain’t a cop?” Dean asked squinting at the older man.

Benny let out a chuckle, the boy was handsome and smart. He stepped more in the light so Dean could get a better look. “Fair enough, the name’s Roy. Do I look like a cop?” Benny answered with a question.

When Dean got a good look at the older man, he gasped. Stocky build, maybe about an inch shorter than Dean himself, but the guy sure made up for it everywhere else. Solid arms, long thick fingers. Dean couldn’t help but wonder what those huge, calloused hands would feel like roaming over his body. In all honesty, “Roy”  had the nicest blue eyes, Dean has ever seen. All the men he has been with at the Hell Hound’s Prey did not compare to how beautiful this man was. Dean shook his head, forcing memories of the bar out of his mind. He turned his attention back to the guy standing in front of him.

“Dean, and well you’re kinda built like a house and look like you can knock a few heads together, so yeah you kind of do look like a cop. How do I know you’re not wearing a wire or something?”

Benny smiled at the kid knowingly and slowly lifted up his shirt to show Dean he was not wearing a piece, Dean eyes lingered on the man’s chest for a few seconds.

Dean cleared his throat and looked back up at the older man as he pulled his shirt back down.

“Yeah, I-I could use the company...” he stammered, wetting his suddenly dry lips, swiftly recovering his charm. “That is if you’re buying.”

“Yeah, I can buy. Don’t really drink that much myself. Are you hungry?” He couldn’t help but smile as Dean’s eyes lit up about the thought of food.

“I could eat.”

“Yeah, look like you need some food.”

Dean looked down to the ground, he was embarrassed of his current skin and bones look. Benny stepped even closer to Dean. Dean tensed - as good looking as the older man was, he didn’t know him. Benny sensed the sudden rigidness and took a small, cautionary backward step. “Look, Dean I know a great diner, I promise I just want to feed you man. I won’t hurt you.”

Dean didn’t know why the hell he trusted the guy but nodded and started to follow the him to the diner, just a pace behind, for safety’s sake.

***

The diner was just a block away. Their walk had been quiet and Dean kept stealing glances at Roy. He was attractive and had this vibe about him. Safe. Dean felt like maybe he could relax a little and that this man had no intention of hurting him. No one in a long time made him feel almost safe.

Benny was trying very hard to come up with a plan, he had been expecting the kid to be carrying something on him. He didn’t want to lie to Dean, he just wanted to get to taking Azazel down and helping the boy. When Benny politely held open the door to the diner, the smell of hot food and grease hit Dean like a ton of bricks. His stomach made a loud enough growling sound to make Benny chuckle.

“We need to get some food in you fast. They make the meanest burger here.” Benny could have sworn he saw tears in the boy’s eyes.

“That sounds amazing man.” As he watched a waitress bearing a heavy laden tray of food passed by, Dean’s bright eyes widened, swallowing thickly. He hadn’t realised how hungry he really was.

Dean drummed his fingertips against the table, gnawing at his lip, the heavy aroma causing his mouth to water. Benny couldn’t help but stare. It felt awful to think that someone that young could be so beautiful to him, youth had never been a big draw for him. Benny felt a little sick. Isn’t this what so many criminals thought about kids Dean’s age? Those eyes...they were just so damn green. The kid was pretty, as it was, he could only imagine what Dean looked like when he had been healthy.

Benny knew he had to stop staring. “So, when was the last time you had a good  meal?”

“Man, I can’t even tell you.” Dean glanced over at the kitchen, hoping his meal would hurry up.

“Must be rough livin’ like this, huh? Why do you do it? You can’t be making that much sellin’, if ya ain’t even eatin’.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean shrugged nonchalantly, hardly able to believe that he was being so open with a complete stranger. “I don’t really got much choice in the matter. I’m kinda stuck.”

The waitress smiled at the pair of them, setting their orders down. “Careful, the plate’s hot,” she warned Dean, who quickly snatched the burger up, regardless of the painful burn in his fingers.

Benny smiled fondly as the kid dove into the meat, taking a massive bite out of the burger, which was almost the size of his face. The barbeque sauce spread across the bun dripped down Dean’s chin and fingers, which he quickly licked off with an appreciative moan. Benny nearly dropped his spoon at the sound, shifting his legs uncomfortably. God dammit, did this kid have to be so gorgeous? He could only imagine working those sounds out of him until he was a whimpering....fuck. Rubbing his temples, he averted his eyes from Dean’s tongue which was curling around his fingertips and searching for spare drops of sauce.

“So, you still didn’t tell me if you’re a cop or not.” Dean mumbled through a mouth full of burger. Even if this guy was a cop, he’d honestly be okay with it, as long as he kept getting fed like this.

“You know, the funny thing about that questions is that it’s a myth. Cops don’t gotta tell ya shit.” Benny laughed.

“What?” Dean was shocked enough to stop eating.

“Come on think about it, how can cops do undercover work if they had to tell the truth?” Benny did not want to lie to Dean, he was hoping that this kid would drop the cop questions.

“ So Dean, besides hustling what do you do?”

_Well I’m pretty damn good at blowjobs and I got one hell of an ass._

Dean thought, but that probably wasn’t the right response. “Not much man, I’m always working. If I could though, I’d love to go fishing, be on a boat.”

“Ya don’t say. I actually have a boat.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Really? I wish I could just be out on the sea.”

“Yeah, maybe I could take you out sometime.” Benny was surprised that he just offered the boy a ride on his real boat. From his real life. He had never been this attached to a mark before, especially not this quickly.

“That sounds really good man.” The thought of being free on the ocean had Dean beaming, even though he knew this guy was probably just talking a big game.

“Good food?” Benny asked as Dean continued to shove the food in his face. “Should I order some pie or something?”

“Dude! Love me some pie,” Dean mumbled excitedly around a mouthful of food, nearly spraying Benny with crumbs. His cheeks reddened at the sight of the crumbs. “Sorry bout that, man....”

Wiping a bit of the sesame bun out of his stubble, Benny chuckled at the blush on Dean’s cheeks. “Don’t worry about it, brother,” as Dean looked away, face even more flushed than before, Benny found himself gnawing at his lower lip. “The uh...yeah I’ll get you some pie.”

Dean was expecting the other shoe to fall, waiting for this Roy guy to tell him he owed him for the food. Although the guy was attractive, he really didn’t want to do anything if it only meant paying back a debt. When their food was finished and Dean shoved the last bit of pie into his mouth, he was ready for it to come. But it didn’t.

Maybe he doesn’t swing that way, Dean thought to himself, honestly not knowing if he wanted the older man to demand pay back or not.

The kindness that Roy was showing him was not something he was used to. Not that he was unappreciative of how kind Roy was being. Maybe he was a little disappointed when the older man showed no intentions of letting anything go further than dinner. The guy looked like he would be able to pick Dean up and fuck him into oblivion but Dean wasn’t sure if that was something he wanted or not. Alright, he wouldn’t mind it, in theory - in practice was a different story.

So, when do you think you will have any product again?” Benny asked.

_Oh...right he only wants the drugs...no shit dumbass,_

Dean thought. This disappointed him, though he could really say why. Dean cleared his throat, “Tomorrow night, just gotta go pick up.”

“Right, well I’ll come see you tomorrow night, I’ve got other connections. Jus’ heard your stuff was the best.”

The guilt Benny was experiencing was almost too much to bear. It burnt his face and tore at his insides. He shouldn’t be so attracted to a seventeen year old boy and most certainly shouldn’t feel bad about lying to a drug dealer, but for some stupid reason, he did. He didn’t want to use Dean as a pawn to get Azazel. He couldn’t. The kid was different, he deserved more. As Benny made his way over to the register to pay for the meal, their eyes met, but he couldn’t distinguish if Dean’s expression was one of relief or of disappointment. Quickly, he paid for the food and made his way back to their table.

“So, ya got a safe place to go tonight brother?” he asked, worried for the kid’s safety.

Dean’s forced smile came nowhere close to warming his eyes. “Yeah, man don’t worry about me.”

Benny could tell that Dean was lying, but it was just too early to get close. He was reluctant but he knew for tonight that he had to let it go. He nodded at Dean, placing a few crisp bills down on the table. “Well Dean, just in case you need to get a room or something. I’ll see ya around, brother.”

“Meet you at the same place as earlier, huh?” Dean asked hopefully, running his tongue along the plump curve of his lower lip. He couldn’t tell if it was an accident or on purpose.

Blue eyes followed the movement and Benny’s throat tightened up. He thought his train of thought for a moment, wondering how it might feel to -- shit. He blinked hard and averted his eyes. “Uh, yeah, sure thing, brother. Right under the light.”

With that, Benny left the diner, not looking back. He was certain that if he spent any more time with the kid, he’d let something slip. This was the first time that Benny ever felt so conflicted on a case.  He needed to come up with a plan B or something. This wasn’t going to be an easy flip like he thought.

***

Dean sat in the diner after the older man left. He couldn’t help but think that was the most awkward meal he had ever sat through. Not used to being treated like a regular guy, more used to people talking to him like he was useless or property, Dean’s head was spinning. He couldn’t force those bright eyes out of his vision, no matter how hard he tried. Everywhere he looked, there was a sudden burst of blue.

_I should have said more to him....what if he doesn’t show up tomorrow? Why was he so friggin’ nice? ....probably wants somethin’, they all do…,_

Dean’s mind was spinning.

He stared sullenly at the money that was placed in front of him. Someone gave him money for doing nothing but eating? Someone cared if he was safe?

None of this made any sense. Dean was positive he could trust this man, yet he only just met the guy like an hour ago.

           He finally grabbed the money and decided to take Roy’s offer of getting a room. Part of him wished that Roy was joining him, part of him was happy he wasn’t. Dean cursed himself, for having cuddly feelings for someone who was just nice to him. _This isn’t a Disney movie, I can’t fall for the first guy that’s nice to me. He swore some more, for being so foolish, if anything this man was just buttering him up for something. Hell maybe he was just a cop trying to get on his good side. Whatever, Winchester shake it off._

He thought. Dean stood up to leave when he noticed a shadow looming over him. He looked up to see Alastair staring at him with a dangerous glow in his eyes.

“You were short tonight Winchester.” he growled looking at the handful of bills in Dean’s hand.

“What? I can’t be. I gave your runner everything I had. He must’ve pinched.” Dean said with panic rising in his voice. “I’d never steal, I fucking know better.”

“Really, then where did that money come from?” Alastair sneered, snatching the bills from Dean’s hand.  Dean could feel his chest tightening and he had no idea what to tell Alastair. How does he explain some stranger feeding him and giving him money for nothing. The only conclusion Dean could come up with was to lie.

“Well all of you keep saying how good I am with my mouth. I...I  just wanted to eat and a warm bed to sleep in tonight. I swear I wouldn’t steal from you.” Alastair stood there staring at Dean. “ Get up, you’re coming with me.” He grabbed Dean’s arm and forced him to his feet. “ I don’t believe you Dean.” He started dragging Dean out of the  diner. His grip around Dean’s arm was hard enough to leave bruises “ You owe me Dean and I plan on having some fun tonight.”

“Please, Alastair I swear! I never stole any money, please, please just let me go for the night. I wouldn’t steal.” Dean begged. Fear was gripping him tight, freezing his blood nearly solid. It had been months since Alastair wanted time alone.

“Let’s not make this harder than it has to be, pet.” Alastair hissed, driving his nails deep into Dean’s wrist. “Remember, I know where to find Sammy.”

Dean lost all fight and allowed Alastair to pull him out of the restaurant, his heart racing in chest with the thought of the pain he would feel that night. He tried to escape into his head as Alastair pushed him towards the car to bring him back to hell. Images of him being on a boat with the Roy jumped into his head. The warm blue eyes, the gentle bright smile, that drawl. Just the thought brought a small smile to his face. Dean held on to that thought whilst Alastair dished out his worst that night.

_ *** _

B enny carefully crept into his office. The last thing he needed was anyone from the team asking questions. He turned on his desk lamp and sat at his desk, rubbing his hands over his face and combing through his sparse hair. If he took Dean down for dealing and got him to rat, his life would be in even more danger. But he’s the only one who can help. What were Benny’s options? He had to take down Azazel, he can’t just let him walk. Benny let out a huff of air in frustration, banging his hand down on the desk. In one swift movement he opened his top desk drawer and pulled out a half empty amber bottle, taking a swig of it. Damned either way. 

 

 

 

 

He kept drinking as haunting images of green eyes flash through his head, the guilt already eating him alive, thinking how he couldn’t do this to the kid.  Benny heard footsteps approaching his door and quickly screwed the lid back on to the bottle, shoving it back into the desk just as there was a solid knock on his door.

“Come on in.” Benny drawled. He watched the door open and much to his  disappointment, the currently acting captain, Zachariah walked in. No doubt he was going to ask for an update on the Azazel case. He was pissed when Judge Mills had forced her hand at the matter. Everyone knew the Judge and Benny were close friends.

“Agent Lafitte, how is the investigation coming along? I was told by a Gordon you went out today to make contact by yourself.” The major stated taking the seat across from Benny. “I also heard you’re refusing to have a wire?”

Of course Gordon went running to him. “Yes, captain you’re correct. I can’t be wearing a wire, they’ll check. As far as progress goes, I made contact with my mark.”

“And?”

“And I made contact, I’m trying to build a case. I’m not just gonna buy drugs from this kid and flip him right away.” Benny says trying to keep his calm and patience.

“I was told that was your plan.”

“Yeah, well plans change. I gotta get my mark to trust me enough to turn on his crew.” Benny gritted  his teeth. The alcohol was swimming warm in his belly, he could feel himself losing a bit of control over his temper.

“Agent, may I remind you that you are the one that went running to Judge Mills, you stepped over my head because I said no.”

“Listen here, I didn’t run to anyone, she came to me. I told ‘er the truth. I told the judge how y’all are,” he huffed a sigh, fingers itching to unscrew the bottle again as he glanced up through muddled, hooded eyes. “*Si je jette un bâton, partirez-vous?”

Zachariah looked as though Benny had just slapped him across the face. “I am your superior until you take Azazel down, and I demand that you respect me.”

“Sir, I didn’t think it was necessary to have this talk but..” Benny was looking for the right words. Something that would sound professional, but with the whiskey taking full effect, he couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn about what this asshat thought. “I can take your job at anytime I want. Lucky for you, I prefer to work on the streets. Now I’ve had a very long day, somethin’ you might know about if you weren’ t just a pencil pusher. So I respectfully ask you to get the hell out of my office.” To make his statement more effective Benny stood and looked towards the door.

The acting captain stood up and glared at Benny. “I will be damned if I let a thug like you take my role as captain, you are nothing but a neanderthal.” Benny just smiled a sinister grin at the man and let out a growl.

Zachariah, finally gaining enough sense to get out of the man’s office, left with a huff slamming Benny’s door shut.

“God damn, thought he would never leave. Pompous jackass.” Benny mumbled to himself as he pulled the bottle out of his drawer and look another pull, dropping the liquid level even lower. “You’re sure gonna be able to help that boy drunk.” he whispered to himself.

Benny placed the bottle back in drawer and called himself a taxi. Making his way back to his personal safe house he was so deep in thought. On auto pilot he makes his way into his secret home. Anxious and tired Benny made his way to his locked desk. He unlocked the desk and pulled out a file. Opening the file he pulled a picture out of him and Bill Harvelle. It was taken after his first deep undercover case. Benny missed those times. Bill would send him into the most shadiest of place knowing Benny would do his job. Benny had his handler, someone who he could trust. It had been a while since he went deep undercover but that would be one way to leave Dean out of it.

“That’s it. I know how to do this.” He said suddenly. Feeling a slight sense of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Si je jette un bâton, partirez-vous?” =*”If I throw a stick, will you go away?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

After barely sleeping an hour, Benny made his way back to the station, head banging from the oncoming hangover. Taking the back roads and going through the back door. Since Bill’s murder he’d been going to the station more and more. He hated going there, it was a damn good way to ruin good undercover work.  As usual Alfie came to greet him.

“Sir, how did last night go?” he carefully walked into the office and looked up at his superior. Benny had dark circles around his eyes and was more pale than usual. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Honestly lil brother, I can’t do it. I can’t flip that Winchester kid.”

“He won’t turn on his crew?” Alfie asked with confusion. If anyone could flip some drug dealer it would be Agent Lafitte.

“Nah, he would flip, but I can’t put his life in even more danger. That’s why I’m goin’ undercover. I’m gonna get into Yellow eyes’ crew and you’re gonna help me.”

“Sir?”

Benny handed Alfie an envelope.

“That there is special instructions, don’t tell a soul about it. You got me?” Benny asked Alfie. “Charlie will be the only one who knows about this.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good, now call in the team.” Benny ordered.

***

The team gathered in the briefing room, Gordon and Martin sat in the back glaring, as Benny walked in. He ignored the looks and got right to it.

“Change of plan boys, I’m goin’ in. I’ll get the proof we need and testify myself. My mark has agreed to help me.” Lies. “It’ll take some time but we will bring these bastards down. I’m gonna need your help to get in though. Here’s the plan.”

***

Dean stood under the light, every inch of him aching. He touched a hesitant thumb to his swollen cheekbone, wincing as his knuckle brushed over the blotchy gash. His shift was almost up and still no sign of Roy. He thinks you’re garbage just like the rest of them, Dean’s thoughts were rarely kind to himself.

“Winchester, let me have all your money.” Dean jumped when he heard Alastair walk up behind him.

“Ah, yeah right sir.” his hand was shaky as he handed him the folded up bills. Memories of razor blades and blood fresh in his mind.

“That’s a good pet, we wouldn’t want a repeat of last night would we?”

“No, sir.” Dean answered with his eyes to the ground. Just as he was going to ask for permission to leave he heard footsteps running up to him.

“Freeze, hands in the air.” Dean turned to look and seen two policemen running towards them. He seen one of them before. Matthew. He remembered the kid was poking around a while back asking a lot of questions. There was another man besides him, he was big and scary and could definitely knock some heads together. Just as the cops were coming closer with the guns drawn on them, out of nowhere Roy came flying and knocked the bigger cop to the ground.

 

 

Benny would be lying if he said he didn’t get a hell of a lot of satisfaction in clocking Gordon right in chin. When it came to hitting Alfie, Benny threw him to the ground and gave him a realistic looking boot to the ribs. He knew that he was wearing his vest and could handle it. Benny turned to Dean and the other man.

“Run, get outta here!.” he shouted. When Dean and the other man turned their backs and started running, Benny bent over and patted Alfie on the shoulder. “Thanks, think that worked. You okay?” he whispered.

“Yes, sir,” Alfie pulled himself up, nursing a gashed lip.

“Did you get the package?” Benny whispered.

“Yes, the package is safe, and he remembers the boy.”

“He does? Good to know.” Benny whispered.

“Sir,please be careful.”

“Ya know I will lil’ brother.” he whispered and started running in the same direction as Dean and the other man.

 

Benny caught up to the others just as they reached the older man’s car. Alastair ran to the to the drivers side. “Get in both of you.” he screamed.

Benny smirked a little. He knew he was plan would work.  His lucky day too, he saved someone who seemed to have authority. Glancing at Dean before he got into the back seat, his heart dropped. Dean’s face was covered in gashes and bruises and looked frightened, hollow eyed. None of the same sparkle was in them from the night before. Benny slipped into the back seat and held his tongue, he would have a chance to talk to Dean later. What was important now was getting the trust of the other man.

“What were the cops doing there Dean?” the man shouted at Dean.

Dean flinched visibly. “Alastair...I swear I don’t know. I haven’t seen them before in my life.” his voice shook, wrenching Benny’s stomach into knots. Christ, who could do this kind of shit to a kid?

“Dean, you idiot. You were probably being watched.  If it was not for…?” Alastair glanced questioningly in Benny’s direction.

“Roy.” Benny offered.

“If it wasn’t for Roy, we would be dealing with a lot of trouble. Two dead cops on our hands. We are not ready to add to the body count yet.” Benny chest tightened and he could feel that temper of his rising.  _Cop killer, could Dean be a killer?_

“So Roy, what were you doing in the alley?” the older guy asked.

“Was gonna buy an eight-ball from Dean. Heard his stuff was the best. Was supposed to meet up there, when I saw the two pigs walkin’ towards ya.”

“Is that true Dean?” Alastair asked.

“Yes Sir.” Dean said in a quiet voice. It tore Benny up to hear Dean’s audibly chattering teeth. He was clearly terrified of this Alastair.

“Where are you from Roy?” Alastair aske  d glancing in the rearview mirror.

“Down south in New Orleans, came here a while back lookin’ for work.” Benny answered.

“Oh, what kind of work do you do?”

“This and that...I do things others ain't willing to do, if it pays right.”

“You know, I can always use more manpower. I think I can use a man of your qualities, if you’re interested that is. Never seen a man brave enough to attack police without being ordered to.”

“Yeah well, I like Dean and he deserves better than to be locked up, how much you willing to pay and what to do I got to do?”

Alastair seemed thrilled with Benny’s response but cringed when Dean was brought up. “I promises you that we pay our employees well. I can explain more when we get to our base.”

Alastair went silent, he seemed deep in thought, and Benny sat back in the seat. He was able to see Dean looking at him in the passenger's side mirror. Benny looked into Dean’s eyes, and knew damn well what Dean was trying to say with the look. Run! Getting caught up staring at each other they did not see Alastair noticing them. The silence suddenly destroyed by Alastair, causing both men to jump a little.

“Did you give Dean money last night for his service?” Benny was able to see Dean stiffing up in the front seat. He seen Dean’s head slightly nod as if signaling him to say yes.

“Yeah, I gave him some money.” was the only answer Benny offered.

“He has an amazing mouth doesn’t he?” Dean shrunk down in his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible.  Benny did not answer Alastair, he knew opening his mouth would be a mistake. The rest of the ride was silent. Benny and Dean both looked out there windows, not making eye contact again.

***

When they pulled up to the warehouse near the harbour, Benny could’ve kicked himself. Yellow Eyes’ hideout was in the same damn harbour as his boat. but that could be useful, a quick escape, should the need ever arise. Getting out of the car, he couldn’t help but inspect Dean further. His face was covered in bruises and Benny had no doubt that  Dean’s clothes were hiding a lot more. Dean smiled at Benny, it was a sad smile.

“Thanks for saving me from those cops.” he said quietly enough that Alastair would not hear. Benny nodded at Dean and flashed him a small smile. Dean’s cheeks flushed and he looked to the ground.

“Dean, I have to speak with the boss. Take Roy here and show him around. He will be bunking with you.” Alastair stated before leaving the two standing outside of the warehouse.

Once Alastair was out of site Dean turned to the other man and shook his head.

“ Look , you don’t want to join them. You are better than them. Trust me you don’t want none of this!” Dean whispered. He knew ears were all around.

“Then why are you here?” Benny needed to push Dean, he had to know that he could trust the boy, no matter what his gut was saying.

“I don’t want to be here. I got no fucking choice okay?” Dean snapped, he shuffled his feet and looked to the ground.

“Dean, look at me.” Benny whispered in a soft voice. He took a step closer to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean didn’t tense up, in fact he stepped into the touch and looked up at Benny.

“What do they have on you?” Dean stepped closer into Benny’s space and sighed.

“It is a really long story, Cole’s Notes if I don’t do what they ask me to do, they’re gonna murder my little brother and make me watch. Then they’re gonna kill me.” Dean explained, slowly, voice shaking through his attempt at bravado and bravery.

“Why don’t you take off with your brother?” Benny did his best to act clueless. Last thing Benny wanted to do was spook the kid.

“Hey it is not safe to talk out here, I’ll show you where we sleep and I’ll tell you more.” Dean whispered and starting walking into the warehouse. He turned around and shook his head at Benny. “Welcome to hell.” Dean pushed the doors open to the warehouse and instantly guards surrounded them.

After being patted down by the guards, Dean lead Benny through the main hall. The usual insults were hurled at Dean and a few about the bear of the man walking behind him.

“Look fellas, Dean’s brought home a stray.”

Dean held his breath and kept pushing his way through the demons. His only goal was to get to the safety of his room. He was almost there when a familiar voice called out.

“Winchester get your fucking ass over here.” Tom barked. Dean froze, the last thing he wanted was to be humiliated in front of Roy. Tom didn’t wait for Dean to come to him. He pushed his way through the goons and quickly stepped into Dean’s space.

“Where you going so quickly, trying to run away with your new bear?” the boy hissed. “You owe me Winchester, you broke my fucking jaw. So how about you start making it up to me and put your jaw to work?” Tom started to push Dean around. Dean was going to fight back, before he could even react Benny was stepping in between them.

“I suggest you leave the boy alone.” Benny growled, pushing into Tom’s space.

“You fool, do you know who I am?” Tom pulled a gun out and shoved it Benny’s face.

“No, I don’t and I got to tell you the truth son, I don’t give a fuck. Dean is off limits, now that I am here.” Benny said pushing even closer to Azazel’s son. Benny did his homework. He knew this was Tom Masters. Convicted psychopath recently out on bail, heir to Azazel’s throne and Benny was not lying when he said he did not give a fuck who he was.

“You really are a fool, just because you helped Alastair doesn’t change a damn thing. Dean doesn’t belong to you, he belongs to my father and I can do with him as I fucking please.”

Dean put a hand on Benny’s shoulder trying to pull him away from Tom.

“Please Roy don’t.” he whispered to Benny. Benny pulled away from Dean and pushed closer to Tom, with no regard to the gun pointed at his chest.

“I’d listen to the bitch if I were you.” Tom hissed.

“I am gonna say this once, don’t care who any of you are, stay away from Dean.”  Benny growled and stepped up so that the gun was now pressed against his chest. “An’ don’t you ever call him a bitch again, understand me?”

“Now now, Tom be nice to our guest.” Alastair’s sibilant voice came out of the shadows. “Roy here saved us from a lot of trouble, and quite frankly we could use better help.” Alastair’s voice boomed over the room. “You are all getting sloppy, letting the cops watch you. War is coming boys.” he shouted, pausing for effect and looking at his men, his soldiers. “You are to leave these two alone. None of you touch Dean.” a cajoling tone slipped into his speech as he turned to Benny, smiling thinly. “Until we get the true matter of your pay sorted out...he’s all yours. Though I may come borrow him sometimes.”

His grey eyes darted around one last time before he took his leave. Tom stepped back from Benny, putting his gun back in his holster. Dean pushed past Benny and quickly walked to his room, Benny following behind him. Benny stepped into the dingy room and the first thing he noticed was that there was only one bed and small box with a lock on it. He had seen prison cells that were better suited than this.

Once they were alone in the room, Dean shut and locked his door and whirled around to push Benny as hard as he could.

“What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed!” Dean whispered harshly.

“I’m just making sure no one touches you again.” Benny whispered. Dean just shook his head. “I thought you were different. I’m not property to protect, you don’t even know me! How do you know I don’t deserve this.” his voice was starting to rise.

“No one deserves to be treated like a piece of meat.” Without even really thinking about Benny made his way to the bed and sat down. He glanced up to see Dean tense.

“So I guess you want your payment huh?” Dean asked. It took Benny a second to realize what Dean was talking about.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you brother, and I certainly don’t think of you as payment, you can trust me. I’m just tired is all.”

Dean carefully eyed up Benny and slowly made his way to the bed  to sit beside him, deepening the indent in the broken mattress.

“So, how’s everything gonna work?” Benny asked.

“Well you already proved yourself to be stupid to Alastair so that’s start.” Dean chuckled. “I still don’t understand why you would want to be a part of this crew. What the fuck is your story?” Benny hesitated for a second, the last thing he wanted to do was to lie to the kid.

“Well, not much to tell. I’m an orphan, folks died was I was real young. I bounced between homes for a really long time, till I met a man that was willing to take me in. His wife didn’t approve at first but I grew on her as time went on and he ended up teaching me everything I know. Made me a better man.” Benny thoughts drifted off to Bill. He owed Bill everything, he would’ve ended up like Dean if Bill had not arrested him and then took him in when he was around Dean’s age. He had to avenge Bill’s murder.

“Anyways I need to make some cash and I’m good with my fists so why not work for one of the most known drug cartels around.” As soon as the words left his mouth he cursed himself. He really hoped Dean did not catch that.

“Yeah, guess that makes sense.” Dean said slowly. Benny thought he got away with it until Dean turned suddenly and looked him in the eyes. _Shit this boy is smart._

Benny thought to himself. “Wait, no one told you that Azazel had anything to do with the cartel.” Panic filled Benny’s chest, he normally was not this sloppy when it came to undercover work.

“Well, I ain’t about to join a gang without knowing everything I could first.” Benny could tell Dean was thinking mighty hard. It made him really nervous.

“So, did you start talking to me so you could join Azazel?” Dean asks and Benny could hear the hurt in his voice. Benny considers lying for a second, that’s what he should do but he can’t.

“Yes, but I quickly changed my mind after having dinner with you. I couldn’t use you like everyone else. You’re too damn special.”

“I am not special, stop fucking lying.” Dean tried to get up from the bed. He didn’t know what to do. No one has ever talked to him like this. No one since his mom has called him special. Benny reached out and grabbed his wrist. Dean froze turning his gaze back to Benny.

“Listen to me Winchester, you are special, you are not property and I swear on my life that no one is going to hurt you again. Do you understand?”

Dean knitted his eyebrows together giving the man in front of him a very confused look.

“Why do you care about me? We just met.” Benny gently tugged on Dean’s wrist. Dean slowly sat down.

“I know we just met and this is something you ain’t use to, but I really do care about you Dean. Let’s just say it is my business to read people and you boy are somethin’ special. Ya hear me?” Dean did not know what to say but he had an overwhelming urge to kiss the man next to him. He lend in closing the spacey between him and Benny. Benny instantly tensed up. God how he wanted to kiss this boy but that was the thing. Dean was just a boy. A young abused boy, who deserved the world. Benny pulled Dean into a hug avoiding his lips.

“Dean, I can’t.” he whispered into his neck. Feeling rejected Dean started to pull away.

“Sorry, I uh thought that you were into guys.” Benny did not let Dean pull away, he just held on tighter.

“No, it’s not that. God Dean, I think you are very attractive, it’s just that you’re young and you deserve better than an old man like me.” Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that statement.

“You’re like what 30 ish? I’ve been with older and you’ve treated me better in this last day than anyone has in my whole life.”

Benny laughed a little as he ran his hand down the boy’s back in a soothing motion, biting down on his lip as he felt Dean’s muscles slowly relax and quiver under his fingers. “33 and that’s not the point. I’m not gonna treat you how everyone else has. You are worth more than that.”

Dean did not say anything, he had no words. He just relaxed into the man’s hug, eventually falling asleep in his arms.

Benny carefully laid back on to the bed, bringing Dean down with him. Holding the boy tight, he whispered. “Dean, I swear I’m gonna get you out of here.”

***

__

Dean never felt so warm, when he opened his eyes, he saw he was still in the man’s arms. Dean was comfortable and at the same time anxious. This level of comfort was something that guys like Dean didn’t get. He tried not to move. He did not want this to end. That’s when he felt it, the familiar stare that haunted his dreams for months. Slowly Dean peeked over to the foot of his bed to see Alastair grinning at him. Dean moved so if Alastair were going to attack the man holding him, he was at least shielded by Dean’s body.

“Relax Dean, just here to wake you up. You really like this guy don’t cha?” Alastair whispered.

Dean stared at Alastair, he knew there was no right answer to the question. Alastair grinned at Dean. “Don’t worry I won’t hurt your new play thing.”

“Wake him up. I have work for you and Roy. Don’t make me wait.” With that Alastair left the room. Dean laid there motionless. His heart was pounding, Alastair being nice was a very unsettling. Dean shifted so he could see the man he was sharing a bed with. He looked so peaceful sleeping.

“Hey Roy, we got to get up, we’ll be in so much shit if we make him wait.” he whispered.

Benny’s eyes shot open, forgetting where he was for a brief second. Feeling the warm body against him he quickly remembered.

“Morning brother.” he quietly said.

“Morning, we have to hurry he doesn’t like like it when he is kept waiting waiting.” Dean explained getting out of the bed. “Alastair has work for us.”

Benny watched the boy turn his back to him and began to change. Benny took a breath and got up, trying not to stare at the kid as he dressed himself. The freckles on his face trailed down his arms and neck, almost like splattered paint. Forcing thoughts of the boy out of his brain Benny started thinking about the task at hand. He could feel the adrenaline starting to rush through his body. It was time to get to work.

 The walk through the warehouse was the same as the night before. Glares from every which angle, it was clear to Benny that no one liked Dean. It made him want to take the 17 year old out of there as quick as possible but he knew he had a job to do. Dean lead them to Alastair’s room. When the doors opened Benny senses were assaulted by the smell of old blood and rotting skin. The smell caused his stomach to twist and his eyes stung, Dean looked uneasy and jumpy. Benny reached into his pocket. Charlie his best IT person set up his cell phone to work as a wire. It meant less danger for him. He turned the recording devices on just as Alastair walked out from his back room.

Alastair had a an apron on and it was covered in blood. He placed a razor blade down on a tray and smiled a sinister grin at Dean . All the color was drained from Dean’s face. Dean knew exactly what Alastair could do with a blade.

“No worries Dean, not for you or Roy. I got a job for you two. Azazel and I decided it was best not let you deal anymore.” Alastair stated.

“You and Roy are going to drive a truck down to the warehouse near the border, you know the one. You are gonna meet with our contacts they have our new supply ready to go.” Alastair explained. “Oh and Tom will be coming along in his car, so I suggest you don’t piss me him off.” Alastair warned.

***

They were quiet for a while. It was a comfortable silence. Except  Benny kept thinking of Alastair covered in blood. He was torturing someone in the next room. He needed to know more. “Alastair, what the hell is his deal?” Benny finally asked Dean.

“He’s all kinds of crazy.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Benny snorted a little laugh.

“He’s Azazel’s number two and has a thing for razors. It’s best if you don’t piss him off.” Dean explained.

“Did he do that to your face?” Dean immediately looked away. He had been in such a good mood he almost forgot that his face was bruised.

“Yeah, he...he thought I pinched the money you gave me. Thought I was stealing from them. Honestly I got off lucky. Only one night with Alistair was slap on the wrist.” Benny flinched, after everything he ended up putting Dean’s life in danger.

“I am sorry brother. If I would’ve..”

“It’s not your fault. I was...it was one of the nicest things anyone has done for me lately. Really it’s okay.” Dean said cutting him off. Benny decided to change the subject.

“So, you’ve been on one of these pick ups before?”

“Yeah, Tom made me go on one of these rides before, it was hell. This time though.” Dean cleared his throat and looked at Benny, sliding closer to him. “ This time it is a lot better.” Benny felt his breath hitch as Dean’s thigh brushed up against his. He tried to keep his eyes on the road but he couldn’t stop a glance at Dean. Benny knew he should pull away but he didn’t. The rest of the six hour drive drive was meet with small talk only.

 

Arriving at the warehouse Dean let out a shaky breath. “Roy these guys are ruthless, just let Tom do all the talking.” Benny nodded, noting Dean’s sudden anxiety. When they got out of the truck Tom was already waiting for them.

“About fucking time. Load the damn truck.” he snapped at Dean and Benny. They did not waste a second getting to work. They loaded crate after crate, boxes full of cocaine. Benny knew he had to get a picture of what was inside. He was in the truck when Dean took the dolly to get another crate. Benny quickly lifted the lid off the box and moved the fake antiques out of the way and  quickly took a picture of the drugs. He sent the photo as quick as possible to Charlie and deleted it. He quickly put the antiques back on top of the cocaine and quickly turned just as Dean was walking up with next crate. They loaded the truck full of crates not daring to speak. Benny was trying to hear the conversation being had by Tom and the contacts.

“I have a message for the boss man, Azazel says he can sell twice as much and wants to double the shipment for next pick up.”

“I’ll let him know.” the anonymous man replied. They stepped towards the office in the warehouse. Benny was was no longer able to hear the men talking. He also knew he had to try and get as much evidence as he could.  

Benny’s next task was getting a picture of the men talking with Tom. This was not going to be easy.  The warehouse was surrounded by armed men. They were all watching each other, watching Benny. There was no way he could pull this off.

Tom returned and glared at Dean. “Get back to the fucking warehouse. Don’t get caught.” he snapped. Without a word Dean and Benny got into the truck filled with drugs. They did not look back as soon as they got into the truck. If they had, they would’ve seen Tom kick out the tail lights.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a little hard to write for me. A lot of what Dean is going through I based on past experience. Including the drug use in this chapter. I am happy to say I have been clean for over six years now. So the drug talk is based on my experience. Drugs are shit. Cocaine is not fun it is awful and no way do I think anyone should do it.-Crowleysgirl86-

Safely away from the warehouse Dean let out a breath and Benny just nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of driving Benny glanced at Dean in the passenger seat. “You know it is pretty smart of them getting us to drive. We’re expendable to them. I just don’t know why they would trust me with this amount of product, without proving myself.”

“You’re being tested some how. They’ve no time for hang arounds. Either you’re useful or not.” Dean took a breath and glanced over. “If you’re useless they will kill you. No questions asked., Just,” he paused and snapped his fingers for emphasis. “dead.”

“Ah good to know.”

Dean slid closer to Benny again. He yawned and placed his head on Benny’s shoulder. “Is this okay?” Dean whispered quietly. No one has ever made me as relaxed as you. But he would never say that out loud.

“Yeah brother, you just make yourself comfortable, get some shut eye.” Dean smiled and closed his eyes.

Hours pass and Dean remained asleep, his head nestled in Benny’s arm. Soft snores became almost white noise to Benny. The sky was growing dark, the street lights were coming to life. Benny went over the events of the last few days. Undercover usually moved a lot slower than this. Dean was not kidding when he said that Azazel did not take things slow.Usually when Benny did undercover work it would be months of  being a hang around before sent on an actual mission. He also can’t help but remember Alastair going on about war coming.  Benny mulled over how we was going to get the proof he needed and get Dean and himself out of dodge. His eyes were growing heavy and the exhaustion from being on the road was settling in. Benny turned on the radio trying to wake himself up a little. Dean stirred a little and sat up. Wiping the drool out off of his face he smile, a little embarrassed, at Benny. Benny glanced down at the wet shoulder and then nudged Dean playfully.

The kid scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hands, yawning. “Do you want me to drive?”

“Do you even have your license?” Benny asked, sounding too much like a cop. Dean’s eyebrow went up at Benny, causing him to immediately correct himself. “I mean it would look suspicious if a young kid like yourself was driving this truck.”

“You know I’m 18 in January right? I’m getting sick of you thinking I’m some innocent kid. I get it, you’re no pedophile but dude I was an adult by the time I was 4 and taking care of Sammy and like I said before, I‘ve been with men older than you.”

Benny let out a sigh. “Dean, I don’t see you as some little kid, I see you as someone who got the short end of the stick. I see you as someone who deserves the best and I ain’t the best for you. I have my secrets, my monsters, as you have yours. I don’t want be another name added to the list. I know you have a list of people that hurt you and I’ll be damned if I ever end up on it. I never wanna let you down.”

“I don’t think you could ever let me down.” Dean protested.

Before Benny could respond red and blue lights shined behind them.

“Shit it’s the cops, I fucking hate cops.” Dean nearly shouted. Benny felt a heated shame burst through his body. _Boy, you’re sure gonna hate me when you find out_ ,

he thought to himself. Dean, in a panic, opened up the glove compartment and pulled a handgun and bullet magazine from within.

“Brother put that the fuck away. I got this.” Benny snapped. Dean gave Benny a confused and hurt look at the same time.

“Just trust me Dean.” Benny’s voice was quieter, calmer.

Dean nodded and did what he was told. Benny pulled the truck over to the side of the highway. They waited as the police officer made his way to Benny’s window.

“Just trust me.” he said again. Benny unrolled his window and gave the officer his charming southern smile.

“What seems to be the problem officer?”

 

The police officer shined his light on Benny and then on Dean. Dean did not look at the officer he kept looking straight in front of him.

“Your brake lights are broken. Looks like they were smashed out. Where are you heading?”

_Fucking Tom_.

“Me and my co-worker here are headin’ to L.A. Got a shipment of antiques to deliver. I will get that light fixed as soon as we get there.” Benny prayed that was enough. The officer smiled at Benny and it was a smile that was dark. Something mirrored to one that Gordon or Martin has given him in the past. Benny knew right then and there this cop was dirty.

“Out of the truck sir.”

“Well hold on just a second officer, I know my rights and I have not done anything wrong besides having a busted tail light.”

“Out of the truck now!” the officer shouted. Benny could see Dean was eyeing the glove compartment again. Benny mouthed no to Dean and turned back to the officer.

“If that’s what you want.” The officer stepped back so Benny could get out and Dean followed his lead.

Once they were out of the truck the officer eyed them both up. His gaze stopping at Dean. He turned back to Benny and chuckled.

“Been on the force for 20 years and I know you’re not just shipping antiques so here is the deal. You get your boy there to suck my cock and I’ll let you go.” the officer said patting his gun on his waist. The officer moved towards Dean and grabbed him by the shoulder, trying to force him to the ground. That familiar rage went off in Benny. Not only was this scum bag a disgrace to the force, he was threatening Dean. Benny saw red, and shortly was pounding his fist into the cop’s face. The officer had no time to react, Benny moved so quickly. He did not want to stop until he could feel hands wrapping around his shoulders.

“Roy, that’s enough man. We got to get out of here.” Dean shouted.

Benny lent forward and whispered. “If I ever see ya again, I will fucking kill you.”

***

The rest of the drive was silent. Benny sat there quietly fuming still shaking from the rage. Dean had a smile on his face _._ _No one has ever cared about me like this. Tom would’ve made me suck that cop off._

Dean slid closer to Benny again and put his hand on Benny’s free hand resting next to him.

“Thank you.”

Benny nodded silently, trying to regulate his breathing. In four...hold four...out four. That sick son of a bitch, touching his Dean like that. His Dean. Shit. Benny’s feelings were escalating quickly, too quickly really for the handful of hours he had know Winchester.

It was almost dawn when they arrived back at the warehouse. Both of them were exhausted and completely disappointed when they saw the first person to greet them. Meg.  

“My father and Alastair wanna see you and your bitch.” she spoke to Benny making no eye contact with Dean. Even the new guy had more seniority than him.

Quickly they made their way to the elevators. Benny got his second wind, he was about to meet the scum bag that had Bill murdered. When the elevator doors opened Benny was shocked to see all the hospital equipment, armed men and a table in the middle of the room where Alastair was sitting there waiting. What was even more surprising is  when he saw the sickly older man sitting in a chair next to Alastair. The older man glared at him for a second  with yellow eyes. Benny felt his chest tighten a little with rage. This sick old man was the feared Yellow Eyes? The old man gestured to the table and Benny and Dean sat down across from him.

“Good morning, Roy was it? I’m Azazel.” the sickly man stood from his chair, holding onto his cane and shook Benny’s hand. He then motioned for them to sit with him. Both Dean and Benny sat side by side across from Azazel and Alastair.

“Alastair says that you took down two pigs to protect Dean. I admire that. Dean here is my favorite out of my boys. He has some talent which I am sure you are well aware of.”

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Benny did not give a response he kept a look of indifference on his face. Azazel laughed and glanced at Alastair.

“So before I let you in on any more  our operation we need to talk about our  little test. Tom was watching you. Why didn’t you kill that pig?”  Azazel demanded

“That was a test?” Benny let out a little chuckle. “So what if we fucked up? You would risk your whole shipment just to see if I was loyal or could handle myself?” Benny asked.

“Yes, why did you let the cop live?” he asked again.

“Well Alastair said it himself the other day, don’t want to add to the body count. Plus I only kill when I am ordered to.”

Azazel let out a booming chuckle which turned to coughing quickly. A guard moved towards him but Azazel waved his hands angrily dismissing the guard. Benny and Dean sat there watching the old man trying to catch his breath. When he finally did he smiled at Benny.

“I like you, you’re gonna do good here Roy.” he said with a raspy voice. “Now time for your payment.” he waved his hand to one of his guards. The guard put his automatic gun down and pulled a stack of money and chucked it at Benny. Benny nodded as he picked up the stack.

“That’s not all, we want you to see the fruit of your labors.” Azazel chuckled. The guard pulled out a glass mirror with a pile of cocaine on it. Three lines were already made and a rolled up bill sat next to it.

‘Shit, shit, shit.’

Benny chanted in his head.This was not payment, he was still being tested. He kept his cool appearance on the outside. This was not the first time he was put into this situation. He would do the drugs, if anyone found out he was undercover they would kill him on the spot. He hated it though, cocaine made him feel so out of control. Also meant he would have to report this and do a few therapy sessions with Anna. Benny glanced up at Azazel and smiled, deciding to play it cool. He did, after all, tell Dean and Alastair he was looking to score an eight ball the night they met.

“Don’t mind if I do brother.” Benny murmured, picking up the rolled bill, putting it to his nose and taking the line that was already made for him. He instantly felt the high, he could feel it dripping down his throat, thick and pure. It would make sense that Azazel had good product. He tried pushing the mirror away but Azazel shook his head and motioned to the other two lines. Fuck. Benny took the other two lines. Azazel watched looking satisfied. Alastair took the mirror and made three more lines and placed it in front of Dean. Without hesitation Dean took the lines. Benny watched as the boy did the drugs, his heart broke for the kid. He could tell by Dean’s knitted brows and the lack of eye contact this was another thing he had been forced to do. The mirror kept going back and forth between Benny and Dean until the pile was gone. They did at least half an eight ball  in one sitting. Hours past with Azazel asking Benny questions, testing him, seeing if he could trust him.

Benny kept his story straight with Azazel, lucky enough he had told his backstory enough before that it felt like the truth. When Benny took the last line of blow on the mirror Azazel grinned hard.

“Excellent, now that is over tell me what do you to think of our new product?” The man with yellow eyes asked moving closer forward, closer to Benny.

“Good stuff .” Benny replied. Dean just nodded still looking down at the table.

“Excellent, there will be another job for you two. Alastair will be giving you the details later on. Rest and wait for him in your room.Oh and take this” Azazel said chucking a gram at Benny.

Azazel stood up from the table and made his way back to his hospital bed. Dean and Benny left the 13th floor and made their way back to Dean’s room. Benny clenched his jaw. The cocaine was very strong and Benny’s mind was racing. Once they were in safety of Dean’s room Benny let out a  breath.

Dean turned and smiled at Benny, his pupils were shot. “So I guess you passed the test. They do that to all the new recruits.” Dean explained. “I fucking hate blow, I hate this feeling.” Dean admitted “But at least you finally got to sample the product. Did you like it?”

“Do they always force you to take it?” Benny asked ignoring the question.

Dean sat on the bed and let out a bitter laugh.

“Let’s just say if I refuse they make me do other degrading things instead. Sometimes taking the drugs is the better choice. They don’t like being told no.”

Benny sat down next to Dean on the bed. Dean touched his knee to Benny’s and smiled at him. “At least I have a friend now.”

Dean cleared his throat and glanced at Benny’s pocket. “Do you want to do the rest of that gram?”

For a split second Benny was tempted. The drugs were good and coming down did not sound like a fun idea but the thought of watching Dean rail anymore lines turned his stomach. “Nah brother, I am good. Why don’t we lock it in your box?” Benny thought he could use this as evidence for now.

Dean got up and unlocked his box. Benny couldn’t help but take a peek in. There was not much there but he spotted a picture of a family. There was a young boy and a baby in the picture; it broke Benny’s heart. It was of the Winchester family. He placed the coke and the bag of money in the box. Next to the picture. He closed the box and turned back to Dean.

“Dean you need to run. You deserve so much better than this. You don’t belong here.” Benny stated. His jaw was clenched  tight. Dean turned and glared at Benny.

“First of all you don’t belong here.” Dean barked at Benny. “Plus I already told you, they will kill my little brother if I try to leave. I mean for fuck sakes, I watched Alastair kill a cop the first day I meet him.” Benny became even more tense at Dean’s statement.

“What?” he whispered.

“When Crowley, this asshole  pimp sold me to Azazel, Alastair was the one that picked me up. On the way back here he stopped at some bar. A cop was walking outside and Alastair forced me to watch him slit his throat.” Dean looked down with shame and embarrassment. “I mean I should’ve done something. I watched an innocent man choke on his own blood all because he was trying to stop Azazel. If I run they will do the same to Sammy. I don’t care about what they’ll do me but I can’t let them get Sam.”

 

Alastair killed Bill? Benny has been standing next to Bill’s killer and he had no bloody idea. Benny gritted his teeth together, forcing the rage back down. Getting angry now would do no good for him or Dean. He glanced back at Dean. It was obvious Dean was thinking of his brother.

“They won’t.” Benny blurted out. Dean’s eyebrow shot up at him.

“How the fuck do you know that? They know where my brother is and I have no fucking idea. So I couldn’t even protect him if I wanted to.” Dean explained.

“They won’t kill him...because.” Benny knew he had to finish his sentence. Fucking drugs and the power to make you tell the truth.

“They won’t kill him because my guys have your brother in witness protection.” Benny whispered harshly. “Before I decided to go undercover I had my best guy collect him.”

Dean stared at Benny in disbelief and he started to shake his head as he stood up from the bed.

“You’re a fucking cop? I fucking knew it. I knew this was too damn good to be true.” Dean started making his way to his door. "I should have known you were just fucking using me...."  his green glimmered with the tears betrayal that had hit him like anvil

“Dean, that cop they killed was my foster dad.” Benny stood and reached for Dean’s wrist. “He saved me, the least I could do is get his killer. I promise you’re not in trouble. I have to get you out of here, I can put in witness protection with Sam.”

Dean froze looking at Benny’s hand around his wrist. He slowly moved his eyes up to look Benny in the eyes.

“How do I know I can trust you?” Dean  demanded. “Is Roy even your real name?”

Benny bit his bottom lip and took a breath. “No, my real name is Benny.”

“Benny, your real name is Benny. Benny what?” Dean whispered harshly through his teeth

“Special agent Benny Lafitte. Dean I swear you can trust me. I want to get you out of here. I swear Sam is safe. He is with my best guy.” Dean stared at Benny, it was clear he was fuming mad.

“You promise Sammy is safe?”  Dean murmured, defeated

“Yes brother, I promise you he is safe and you will be too. I'll call my men to come pick you up. I can tell Azazel you ran.”

“No they’ll never believe that. You need me.” Dean stated, taking his stand.

Benny rubbed his hand through his beard. If Dean took off it could lead to trouble but there was no way in hell he could sit back and let him get hurt.

“Look I know these guys better than you do. You need me, I will help you get whatever evidence you need.” Dean stuck out his jaw in the universal gesture of stubbornness, and Benny couldn't deny it post fucking cute.

“Dean, I can’t ask you to put your life in danger for me.”

“Yeah, well the thing is my life has never not been in danger. My mom decided that before I was even a thought so...I’m gonna make it mean something alright?”

The determination in those green eyes as they met his made Benny just want to wrap the kid up in his arms. Preferably without clothes. With the high still surging through his body, Benny was damn near unpredictable, impetuous. But Benny held onto a thread of honourability and didn’t act on his racing thoughts. He watched as a slow smile spread across Dean’s face, lighting his eyes with a warmth Benny had yet to see before. Hope. The kid finally had hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again art by the talented Uke-Sama

“Alfie!” Gordon’s voice boomed as he stomped through the station. “Has anyone seen Alfie?” he shouted again.

Charlie was walking by with head phones on. She replayed the voice message Benny sent her over and over again. The raspy voice telling Benny what to do gave her chills. She was so distracted with worry for Benny she did not notice the fit that Gordon was throwing.

“Bradbury!” Gordon shouted grabbing on to her shoulder and spinning her around to face him.

“Christ! What the hell is your problem?” she snapped pulling her arm away from Gordon.

“Do you know where Alfie is?” he demanded. Charlie glared at the man, no one was a fan of Gordon Walker. He may have the hard skills to be captain but his people skills were lacking. No one wanted to work for him.

“No, Benny sent him out on his own. Doing some undercover work I assume.” she stated and tried to start walking away.

“Why is it that everyone knows what’s going on around here except for me?” he demanded.

Charlie turned back around to give Gordon the wickedest looks she could. “Well maybe if you weren’t such an ass hat people could actually stand talking to you, besides your faithful little puppy Martin.” Charlie turned back around and stomped off to her office. She had an evidence folder to start building for Benny.

 

Gordon glared at Charlie as she walked away from him. He turned on his heels and made his way to his desk. He found Martin talking to himself going through files.

“What are you doing?”

“The captain wanted me to go through some accounts, apparently Benny has some extra expenses. He is using a safe house and old Zach wants to know why. The major knows but willn’t share with the captain.” Martin explained.

“You know, I am getting mighty sick of Benny walking around here like he runs everything. I just found out that he has Alfie working a case on his own.”

“Hey, you don’t think Alfie has something to do with safehouse being used do you?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Gordon huffed and sat down at his desk. “You know what would be great?” he asked Martin.

“What’s that?”

“It would be great if Benny got caught under cover. Azazel would sure make an example out of him.” Gordon whispered to Martin. A smile slowly crawled across Martin’s face.

“You know when I was using I used to buy off his daughter Meg Masters.” Martin explained. “and she did help us out the last time.”

“We’re not supposed to talk about that.” Gordon snapped.

“Well wait hear me out, what if we did it again. Quick phone call telling her that old Roy isn’t actually who he says he is.”

“Are you suggesting we sell out a fellow officer, again?” Gordon tried to sound discussed but the sly smiling spread across his face told a different story.

“Yes.” Martin chuckled.

***

It took a couple hours but Benny and Dean were finally coming down. Benny sitting on Dean’s locked trunk as Dean was lying down on the too small bed. Benny was sure Dean was doing it on purpose but he kept stretching exposing his mid-drift and moaning. Sighing, Benny got up off the trunk and stood over Dean.

“Stop that.” Benny whispered.

“Stop what?” Dean glanced up trying to hide his smirk.

“You know damn well what I am talking about.”

“I am afraid I don’t Agent Lafitte.” Dean challenged him.

“Yes you do brother.”

“Fine I do, so tell me are you holding back from me because I am not legal? Or is it some sort of cop pride that you could never fool around on the job?” Dean questioned him.

“Both.” Benny answered without skipping a beat. “Plus like I said, you don’t need someone like me messing up your life. I am no good for anyone brother.”

“Really? A police officer whose moral compass is so strong he is willing to put his life in danger to take down an awful organization, who turns down the advancements of a younger man he is clearly attracted to because it is this right thing to do. That is someone who is no good for me? Have you seen the people in my life? Benny you’re a god damn knight in shining armor.” Dean was quiet for a second. There had been a question that was nagging him since he found out who Benny really is. “Or is that you can never be truly attracted to a whore like me?” Dean finally asked.

Benny sat down on the bed and pulled Dean so he was sitting up. Benny slid behind Dean and pulled him back down so Dean was resting on his chest. He started running his fingers through Dean’s hair looking for the right words.

“I know you’ll be legal in two months, your age ain’t the problem, not really.” he whispered quietly. “Yeah, I am holding back because well god damn it, Dean we’re literally in enemy territory. That don’t mean that I don’t want you.” he reached down slowly and gently tugged his chin so Dean was looking him in the eyes.  “The things that these demons have forced you to do is on them not you. I would never hold that against you.” Benny could feel Dean’s body tense.  Benny let his hand drop from Dean’s chin pulling his back to towards his chest he started massaging Dean’s neck. He could tell that moment was getting too much for  Dean. Dean moaned in appreciation at the touch and the fact Benny was able to read him.

“And those god damn sounds you make. Fuck.” Benny could feel Dean grinning against his chest. He suddenly wished that there were no clothes between them.

“You know sometimes the work I do can be overwhelming, hell half the reason why I turned to the bottle and sometimes it got bad, really bad, my foster dad, he seen it a few times. He used to work undercover so he understood. Well anyway he taught me to do something when I ‘m deep undercover, when it becomes too much.” Benny paused giving William Anthony Harvelle one last thought. “He said, boy when you get a chance, you go somewhere else. Let yourself think of everything you have to live for after the mission is done.” Benny did his best to match Bill’s voice.

“ I don’t have anything besides this life.” Dean whispered.

“Yes you do. Sam. He is with my best guy Alfie. He’s safe.” Benny reminded Dean. “Sam knows you, he wants to see you again.” Dean’s head shot up, tears threaten to spill.                                            

“Sammy remembers me?”

“Yes, darlin, Sam remembers you.”

Dean smiled and a few tears spilled from his eyes but they were not bitter, they were sweet tears. He had never heard anything so wonderful in his life. He buried his face back into Benny’s chest. Dean’s face started to ache for smiling so hard. Sam remembers me. He felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from his chest. Benny continued to massage Dean’s neck moving slowly to his shoulders. They were quiet for a long time, Benny let the boy...no referring to Dean as a boy would be demeaning. Dean was a fighter, he has survived things others would die watching. Dean Winchester is a hero and he did not even know it. He let Dean process the information of his brother. He let Dean sob quietly in his chest. Some more time passed but they were not sleeping anytime soon. Their bodies may be tired but they were wide awake mentally. Another thing they both hated about the vile drug. Dean needed a break from the emotions. He needed to break the silence but he did not want to do the talking. He wanted to hear that southern drawl he was so fond of.  

“When we get out of here, when we’re safe what do you want to do?”  Dean was able to practically hear Benny smile. Benny continued to rub Dean’s back slipping his hand a little lower, hitting a sensitive spot on Dean. The sudden touch of Benny’s big calloused hand had Dean gasp.

Dean’s faced heated at the sound he made but Benny kept going. The pressure felt so good but he needed more. Dean bit his bottom lip debating if he should speak his mind at the fear of being rejected. “Can I take my shirt off?” he blurted out.

Benny’s hand stopped for a second. He inhaled a deep breath. “Yeah, sure, darlin.”

Dean let out a small chuckle at the endearment, he had been called a lot of things in his lifetime. ‘Darlin’ was not one of them. He sat up a little way and quickly pulled the shirt over his head. When the shirt was off he glanced over at Benny staring at him. He got caught up on the blue of Benny’s eyes. Benny was staring at Dean like he was Adonis himself. Dean’s throat tightened as he saw Benny’s tongue dart through his lips for a split second. He  decided that they got this far he should at least try. He moved upward toward hoping that he would not be facing rejection. He closed his eyes and sudden felt Benny’s smooth lips on his. It was a small kiss and it lasted a few moments before Benny pulled away.

“We’re still high.”

“I’m fine. I’ve been wanting do this for a long time, Benny.” Dean tried for a kiss but Benny pulled him back into a hug.

“Just let me hold you. When were done the mission we have plenty of time for kissing.”

“Yeah?” Dean hummed. He understood he was not being rejected. He knew Benny’s concern about consent and if he was  honest with himself, Benny’s respect made him all the more attractive. It did not mean that Benny could not tell him about all the things they could do when they were free. Dean relaxed in Benny’s arms and whispered.

“So after this is all done, what would you want do?”

“Well, remember the boat I told ya about? well that’s real and I was not lying about taking you out on it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, so we would wake up nice and early.”

“Where are we waking up from?” Dean smirked.

“Never you mind, believe me our first few moments freedom we will hit the bed so hard.”

“Really? how hard?” Dean let out a raspy chuckle and then a gasp when Benny pressed a little harder on his back.

“Shh, it’s not the first sleep that counts. It’s the second.”

“Oh yeah? What happens the second night?”

“Stop being so impatient.” Benny chuckled.

“Teenager remember?”

“Not helping your case here brother. Now do you want to hear about our second day or not?”

“Yes.” Dean smiled burying his face in Benny’s chest again. For a moment he was tempted to ask him to take his shirt off but decided not to push it.

“So as I was saying, we’ll wake up early and head to my boat. I’ll drive us out to the middle of nowhere. We can fish, relax in the sun. Mid afternoon we could take a nap, wake up at dusk, watch the sunset.”

“Geez Benny, didn’t really peg ya for the romantic type.”

“Shut up you love it. Do you want to hear the rest of this or not?”

“Continue.”

“Well after the sun sets will head into the cabin turn on the radio and I’ll start making you best damn steak you’ve ever had.” At that Dean’s empty stomach rumbled. The high distracted them both from the hunger of not having eaten all day. Now as they were coming down it was back again.

“Shhh no food porn, move on to the sexy stuff.” Dean whispered.

“Right sorry. So after food. We can go back outside maybe enjoy the view for a bit. Til we decided it was time for bed.”

“Awesome, moving on to the bed.”

“Really, I am trying to be serious.” Benny chuckled quietly.

“Yeah, me too, so off to bed we go. Come on continue.”

“So once we get into the room, I will kiss you on the forehead and pass out.” Benny smirked. Dean sat up a little to punch Benny in the shoulder. Benny laughed quietly.

“ Ouch, you got bony knuckles.”

“I said sexy bedtime not old people bedtime.”

“Alright alright, well it would start off something like this right here. I will want to take my time with you. Rub my hands on every inch of your gorgeous body.” Dean flushed a little at the praise. “ I will worship your body. Kissing every inch of it, starting here.” Benny gently ghost his fingers along Dean’s neck.

“Oh guess I missed the part where we took our clothes off. We clearly have no time for stupid clothes.” Dean laughed a little louder than he meant to. Clearly they were both thinking the same thing about the clothing separating them.

“Okay so we have no clothes on and you’re kissing me, what next?

“Well when I had enough of touching your perfect body, I would make my way down to that pretty ass of yours.” Dean could feel his pants getting tighter. He flipped his leg over Benny’s and pushed his body into his. They both let out a small moan.

“Yeah? What are you going to do to my ass?” Dean asked, slowly rutting against Benny’s thigh. He needed to relieve some pressure.

Benny took a moment to collect himself. Forcing his one hand to stay on Dean’s bare back the other under his head for support took most of his will power. Dean’s hands started to roam Benny’s chest. He slipped one under Benny’s shirt, letting it rest on his stomach.

Benny cleared his throat and kept talking. “I want to know what you taste like. I’d  open you up slow with my tongue, then a few fingers.” Dean start moving with more velocity against Benny. Benny could not hold back any longer he moved his free hand down on to Dean’s ass and pushed adding more friction for Dean, who quickly was turning into a shaky mess.

“Then after you were nice and open I’d get you to sit right down my cock.” Dean growled a little as he began to feel the heat in stomach. “I’d let you take control, sugar. I’d let you do whatever you want. Take it as fast or as slow as you want.” Dean’s body went into overdrive at Benny’s words, he grinded harder until he could not take it anymore, his orgasm hitting him. He groaned, pushing his face into Benny’s chest, muffling the sound.  

Once Dean caught his breath  he sat up and Benny sat up next to him. He noticed that Benny still had had no relief. Dean  was about to reach over to touch Benny’s strained pants, when Benny turned and smiled at him.  

 

 

“Don’t worry about me. Get changed and come back to bed. You need to get some rest, I’m sure it’ll be a busy day.” Dean got up slowly and glanced at Benny. He thought about making a bit of a show of it, but in the end simply pulled his clothes off, using his pants to wipe up the sticky mess. He could feel the heat of Benny’s stare watching his ass. Dean couldn’t resist, just a little, and took the opportunity to bend over letting Benny get a view. He heard Benny groan, he smirked a little to himself before he put his fresh pair of pants back on. He sat back into bed and looked at Benny one last time. “Are you sure you don’t want any help?”

“Yeah, it’s okay.” Benny whispered and pulled Dean  down with  him on to the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around Benny but moved back up and gave him one more quick kiss before he got comfortable. He started drifting off to sleep, with a smile on his face. Besides early events this had to be the best day in a long time.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Benny was right when he said the next day was going to be busy. Tom and Meg had them picking up money and reloading the street dealers. Benny’s thoughts were racing through his head throughout the day.

He needed to get Dean to Jody Mills, he needed Dean to be signed up as an informant, that way nothing could be held against him. They were heading back to the warehouse sitting quietly in the back of Tom’s car when it dawned on Benny.

“Hey, since I joined I haven’t been home. I need clothes and stuff. If y’all expect me to stay at the warehouse.”

Tom and Meg were quiet for a second.

“Yeah, you’re expected to stay the warehouse. We can take you to your place.” Meg offered.

Benny was silent for a second and then he let out a small chuckle.

“No offense or anything but the last thing I want is for the Masters twins to know where the hell I live.”

Tom and Meg glanced at each and finally Tom let out a small chuckle.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t let us know where I live either. Fine you and Dean can go, but I swear if you’re not back by midnight, you’ll be spending a few hours alone with Alastair. Dean can fill you in on how fun that is.”

They dropped Dean and Benny off at the warehouse and handed them the keys to one of the cars parked in front. Tom shot Dean a warning glance which quickly turned lustful, leaving Dean cringing. Once they were driving to Benny’s safe house, Dean spoke.

“They’re gonna follow us.”

“Now Dean, what kind of cop would I be if I couldn’t lose a tail?” he smirked as he lifted his eyes to the rearview mirror and smiled.

“There they are.” Benny kept driving calmly taking a few turns and speeding up just a little but Tom kept following.

“Damn, he is actually good at this.” Benny was annoyed - and a little impressed.

“What you mean at being crazy and stalking people? Yeah Tom has that down pat.” Dean laughed. “What are you going to do?”

Benny was silent for a few moments, he could see in a distance a train coming. “This.” he said. He speed up trying to out race the oncoming train.

“Fuck!” Dean shouts as he closed his eyes. Benny barely made it across the tracks as train’s horn screamed at them.

“What the hell man?” Dean shouted. Benny just chuckled.

“Did the trick didn’t?” he said looking back in the rearview mirror.

“Seriously dude.” was all Dean could say. Benny drove a little ways then he pulled over to use his phone.

“Really? You will outrun a train but you won’t drive and talk on your phone?” Benny rolled his eyes at Dean.

“Against the law to drive and talk on your phone, last thing we need is to be pulled over again.”

 Dean nodded in agreement. Benny quickly dialed Jody’s number and waited for her to pick up.

“Hello there Agent.”

“Hey, Jody we need to meet up with you.”

“We? you’re with that Winchester kid aren’t you?”

“Yeah, We need to be signed up as an informant.”

“Are you sure you could trust him?”

Benny let out a chuckle, Jody has never question his judgment before.

“You’ve been talking to Alfie, haven’t you?” Benny questioned.

“He called me to sign that protection order for the younger Winchester , Told me about the other one. The one that has you acting strange, as Alfie put it.” Benny turned the volume down on his phone so Dean could not hear Jody.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, Judge, he is worrying about nothing. Look, I have Dean with me right now and I need to meet with you fast.”

“Okay, where?”

“Where are you now?” Benny asked.

“I am in my chambers. We can’t meet here. How about we meet at the Road House?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea...Dean witnessed a murder outside of there. Not too sure little ears should hear what he has to say.”

“What? Bills murder?”

“Yes.”

“Oh god Benny, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I mean I am picking up truck loads of cocaine for Bill’s murders but I couldn’t be better.” Benny said a little bitterly but instantly regretted it.

“Sorry, this has been hard one, Jody. The only thing keeping me going is getting Dean out of here and taking them down. Yeah I guess the Roadhouse could work. We ain’t far from there. Call Ellen and tell her to let us in the back.” Benny hung up the phone and glanced at Dean. Dean was pale.

“Sorry darlin, it is the safest place for us to go. Azazel’s crew won’t expect us there. Better than going to the law courts.”

“Didn’t your foster dad own that place?”

“His wife owns it, don’t worry it’s safe. Ellen has a place in the back we can talk with the judge.”

They pulled up to the back of the road house, Ellen was standing in the back. She looked nervous, Dean looked more so.

“It will be okay Dean, she doesn’t gotta know yet.” Dean looked at the woman and back at Benny.

“She already does.” Benny looked at Ellen and he could tell by the hurt in her eyes that Dean was right.

Dean and Benny got out of the car and made their way into the Road House. Ellen silently lead them to the room. Just as they were about to walk in Ellen grabbed Benny’s arm.

“I need to talk to you.” she said quietly. Benny nodded and turned to Dean.

“Go on in, this will only take a few minutes. The judge will be here soon.” Dean walked into the room and Benny closed the door behind him so he could talk with Ellen. He turned to face her.

“This has to do with people that killled Bill doesn’t?” she asked.

“Ellen, I can’t discuss…”

“Don’t give me that shit Benny.”

Benny  took a breath and looked the woman in the eyes.

“Yes, I am gonna bring those bastards down, I promise.” Ellen nodded and wiped away a tear.

“And that boy he knows who did it?”

“Yes.”

“He is in danger isn’t he?”

“Yes, they will kill him...or worse.”

“You protect him, you hear me Benny.”

“I will ma’am.” Benny promised. Ellen pulled Benny into a strong hug.

“Bill would be so proud of you.”

“I hope so.”

“You know the way you look at him. I seen that look before, you used to give Andrea the same look. You have feelings for him, don’t you my boy?”

“I think I do, mom.” Ellen squeezed Benny tighter, Benny has only called Ellen mom a very few times since she took him in when he was 16.

“You stay alive, you stay safe, I don’t think I can lose you too.”

“I will and I promise they will pay for what they did to our family.” Ellen pulled away and smiled at Benny.

“I am proud of the man you became.” Benny had to choke back a few tears. He was about to speak more before Jo came running.

“Hi Benny.”

“Howdy lil miss.”

“The judge is here.”

“Why thank you darlin.”

“Honey, go bring the judge back here please.” Ellen asked. When Jo was out of earshot she turned back to Benny.

“You make every single one of them pay.”

“I will.”

A moment later Jody walked into the back.

“Is he ready to get started?” Jody asked.

“Yes ma'am I think so.” Benny replied. Ellen gave Benny one last smile.“I’ll pack you a bag of clothes you have here.” she said before walking away.

Benny opened the door where Dean was sitting and walked in. Jody followed in behind him and set up a camera.

“Hello Mr. Winchester. I am Judge Mills, I know this going to be tough but i need you to tell me everything.” Benny sat down next to Dean and squeezed his hand. Dean offered up his best charming smile.

“I’ll tell you everything, these bastards need to pay for what they’ve done.” Dean’s voice trembled with resolve.

“Take your time sweetheart.”

Jody may have just seen Dean but she could see the same in Dean as Benny did. She knew the boy had a terrible story to tell.

***

An hour later the men and the judge came from the back room. Dean was shaking and Benny held on to him tight. Ellen gave Benny his bag and one last hug.

“Can I talk to Dean for a second?” she asked quietly.

“El, he just went through a lot. I don’t know.”

“Please.”

Dean walked up behind Ellen and smiled at Benny.

“I'll be fine Benny.”

Benny nodded and walked towards the door to say his goodbyes to the judge.

Ellen turned and looked at Dean.

“Thank you, I know reliving everything you’ve gone through is not easy but you’re doing the right thing.” Dean looked at the ground and nodded and then looked back at the woman in front of him.

“I...I'm sorry I was not able to help your husband.”

“You are helping my husband, you hear me boy. What you are doing is brave, you are a hero.” She took a breath and slowly reached for Dean’s arm and squeezed his shoulder.

“My boy Benny, he will do everything to protect you, please make sure he stays safe.”

“ I will.” Dean promised and did something that surprised him. He hugged the woman. After he pulled away he made his way to the door.

“Let’s go back to hell.” he quietly whispered to Benny. Benny nodded and led him to the car. They made it back to the warehouse in time with no issues. Thankfully no one questioned them.

***

Benny and Dean worked smoothly as a team for the next few weeks. Dean would provide enough distraction so Benny could snap pictures. At night Dean would go over pictures with Benny, explaining everyone’s role in the gang. They would send pictures off to Charlie, who, unofficially speaking was appointed Benny’s handler. Charlie was working late, compiling all the evidence for Benny.She was running on fumes and decided it was time for a well earned coffee break.The DEA office was empty and a skeleton crew was working.  She quietly turned down the hallway leading to the break room when she heard two whispering voices coming from the near stairwell. She recognized the voices right away. It was Gordon and Martin. She stopped and pushed her back against the wall listening to them whisper harshly to each other _What are dumb and dumber up to now?_

She thought to herself.

“So I called Masters and she’s agreed to meet me.” Martin explained.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

“Yeah, he deserves it. He got me put on desk duty, he’s stopping you from a promotion. No one will know it was us.”

“You mean no one will know it was you.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just like last time right?”

“We agreed never to talk about that again.” Gordon snapped.

“Right have me do the dirty work again. I’ll have Benny dealt with just like Harvelle.” Charlie gasped at the information she  quickly covered her mouth. She started to walk cautiously  away, when suddenly a big hand wrapped around her shoulder. Gordon glared at her and then dropped his gaze down looking at the gun he had pointed at her.

“Walk to my car now.” he growled. No one noticed Gordon marching Charlie to his car. He popped the trunk of his car. “Give me your cell phone.” he demanded. Charlie gave her personal cell phone”Get it in.”

“You have to be kidding me. No.” Charlie stood her ground.

“Get in or I make you get it in.” he threatened. Charlie knew how unstable Gordon was. She did as she was told and got into the trunk. Martin ran up behind Gordon.

“What are we going to do with her?” he asked.

“I don’t know yet. Go meet Masters.” he snapped,

“She just called and said she wants us both at the meet. What are we going to do?” Martin asked.

“We will deal with her later, I am gonna  hide the car.” Gordon explained.

Charlie banged on the truck long enough to convince Gordon she was panicked.

“Shut up.” he banged on the trunk and then made his way to the front of the car, Once the car started Charlie pulled out another cell phone. Her first call went to Benny but no there was no answer, there was a beep.

“It’s me.” she whispered into the phone. “Martin’s gonna sell you out to Meg. Gordon’s in on it. They did the same to Captain Harvelle. Get out of there,” Charlie hung up the phone and quickly  turned on her GPS on the phone . Then she made one last call.

“Alife, it’s Charlie. I need your help.”

_***  
_

Earlier that day Dean and Benny were ordered back to the warehouse near the border. This was the day Benny was going to get the proof that Azazel’s gang was bigger than some drug hustling street gang. This would be how he proved that the organization crossed states. Benny planned every last detail with Dean. They had to get this right. This would be there only chance. The testimony Dean insisted on giving Benny would be enough to hold up in court on human trafficking, drug dealing. It was hard for Dean to confess everything they put him through but he pushed through. This was very hard for Benny to listen to, he even gave Dean a chance to stop many times. Dean pushed through telling them every painful and shaming detail. This made Benny want them all dead and most of all it made him want the man in charge. Dean stated he heard about him a few times. They only referred to him as ‘the Big Boss Man’

“Get in, you drive.” Benny said tossing the keys to the truck to Dean.

“Yeah? you think I’m old enough?” he joked, looking down at the keys with a smile.

“Shut up.” Benny laughed,

Anxiety had Benny uncomfortable he knew getting Dean to help with gathering the proof of the connection down south and Azazel was risky.

“So you understand the plan?” Benny questioned.

“Yeah, I distract and you take pictures. Do you understand that no matter what Tom or anyone does to me, you do nothing?”

“I know.” Benny mumbled.

“Seriously Benny, I mean it,” those green eyes were stern, but slightly afraid. “Don’t blow cover and don’t react.”

Benny did not say anything else. He knew there was a chance Dean was going to get hurt. It made him sick to his stomach. Dean could tell Benny was worrying. When they were far enough away from Azazel’s hang out, Dean pulled the truck over.

“What’s up?” Benny asked.

Dean did not say anything. Instead he slid on the seat closer to Benny and pulled him closer and closed his eyes. Benny did not pull away. They had long enough talks for him to know that this was something Dean truly wanted. They both agreed that there would be no sex until Dean’s 18 birthday.  Having 14 years between them, that meant a lot to Benny. He wanted to treat Dean with respect. Slowly they kissed each other. Not knowing what was in store for them scared them both. Once they were both breathless, Dean pulled back sliding back into the drivers seat. The eight and a half hour drive was quiet, neither man really wanting to talk too much. When they arrived Tom was waiting.

“Load the truck.” Tom demanded. Just like before the guys got to work. They had the truck half full when it was time to put their plan into action. Dean went with dolly to load another create, acting as though this one create was too heavy, Dean pushed the create over. This caused everyone included the armed men and Tom to turn and look at Dean.

“Winchester you idiot.” Tom screamed. Tom made his way to Dean. This left Benny a chance to quickly get the pictures he needed. He snapped the necessary pictures of the contacts and Tom.. He quickly put on the recording devices to catch any conversation that may took place. Luckily for Dean the only punishment he got was a quick smack upside the head from Tom as he barked at him to clean up the mess. Benny held his tongue. He knew Dean got off easy, so he fought the urge to take Tom down and wring his scrawny, worthless fucking neck.

Benny jumped off the truck and went to help. This got him close enough to overhear the conversation taking place, they were talking the “the big boss man.”

Once the truck was loaded they quickly left the meet.  Benny went over the evidence on his phone and quickly emailed Charlie once again. He did not notice the missed called or the fact he had a voice mail. He was too concerned about them being pulled over again. The drive back was smooth no run ins with highway patrol this time. It was not until they were about to pull into the harbour that Benny noticed he had a voice mail. He listen to it as Dean pulled up the warehouse just as the message finished.

“Shit, I’ve been sold out.” Benny said in a panic. Before Dean even had a chance to react the truck was surrounded.

“Out of the truck cop.” Meg screamed. More than a dozen men had their guns drawn on them.

“Benny what are we gonna do?” Dean whispered.

“We are not going to do anything. You didn’t know I was cop, you hear me?”

“Benny, they’re gonna kill you.”

“And you let it happen darlin’, don’t get yourself killed over me. You understand?”

“I can’t lose you too.” Dean snapped, a hot rage boiling his blood. The thought of Benny being killed had him nearly breaking down.

“Pull yourself together darlin’, remember you gotta stay alive for Sam.” Benny quickly said before his door was whipped open and three men threw Benny to the ground. Dean was thrown from the truck and onto his side as well, audibly cracking a rib.

“Both of you to my dad’s room now.” Meg shrieked.

“What’s going on?” Dean demanded.

“Old Roy here is really a cop, no doubt you  fucking know that already.” Meg snapped.

“A cop?” Dean tried to act hurt and unknowing.

“Shove it, the agent’s own people sold him out, said he had a connection on the inside. I have a pretty damn good idea who that contact is.” She pushed her gun against Dean’s head. “March, whore.”

The walk through the warehouse was the most terrifying thing both of them ever experienced. Benny kept his chin up not showing an ounce of fear. “Fucking pig, gonna enjoy watching you bleed out.” a voice hollered at him.

“Dean you little bitch rat.”

“Going to make you pay rat.”

“Oink oink the piggy got caught.”

They were violently shoved into the elevator and the armed goons surrounded them. Meg was the last one to step into the elevator.

“Listen, Dean had nothing to do with this. I just used his ass.” Benny tried to explain.

 _“_ Yeah right, and I’m an angel.” Meg laughed. “Shut the fuck up before I have your jaw broken.” she snapped. Dean was close enough to Benny that he reached out and brushed his hand against his. _You got Dean killed_ was the only thing running through Benny’s head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)

The elevator door opened the sound of classical music filled the room. Shoved out of the elevator, both Benny and Dean fell to the floor. Benny moved his head so he was looking at Dean.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered to Dean. Dean shook his head.

“It’s not your fault.” he whispered, hiding the pain of his newly broken rib behind a brave smile.

The sounds of two familiar voices screaming made Benny look away from Dean and straight a head. Tied to racks, Martin and Gordon were being sliced up by Alastair. Alastair turned and grinned at Benny. He took his razor blade and dragged it across Gordon’s neck.

“I am going to fucking kill you.” Benny screamed as Gordon gagged on his blood. He may have never liked Gordon but he did not want to see him dead. Alastair chuckled and made his way to Martin.

“Wait, wait I helped you, I gave up Bill, gave you Benny. You owe me.” Martin was screaming but it fell on deaf ears. Alastair dragged the blade across his throat. Benny turned his head away, wishing he could hide Dean’s face from the gore.

“Alright boys, cut them down.” Alastair laughed as his goons cut the ropes holding Gordon and Martin. Their lifeless bodies hit the floor. Two men walked up to Benny and Dean and lifted them from the ground.

“Move.” the goon holding Benny hissed, pushing his gun against Benny’s head. They forced Benny up on the rack, two men holding Dean back and forcing him to watch. Alastair turns to Dean and smiles.

“I told you when we met that if you ever fuck us over, I would take my time with you. First you’re going to watch me have some fun with your bear. Then we’ll have our fun.” The keen-edged razor blade drew a deep gash across Benny’s face, from hairline to nose.

“You son of a bitch!” Dean shrieked, struggling against the arms holding him.

“Oh Dean, that’s why we like you, so much fight.” Azazel states.

Dean’s voice changed then, from a panicked shrillness to that of a man many years older. He sounded tired, careless, vengeful. “Look me in the eyes, you bastard,” he curled his lip, eyes darkening. “Cos I’m gonna be the one who kills you.” Tom stood next to his father grinning.

“After we kill the pig, we are going to have so much fun with you Winchester.” he said in a sing song voice. Facing death Dean did not care anymore. He had no need to bite his tongue. He was going to die anyway.

“You know what Tom shut the fuck up, you proved time and time again you can’t even get it up and when you do you’re done in like two seconds.”

“You little fucking whore.” Tom screamed and moved to smack Dean across the face, splitting his lip. The guard holding Dean lost his grip and Dean lunged at Tom. He managed to get a few good solid hits in before the rest of the guards  forced to the floor, arms pinned behind back.

“Let him go.” Benny screamed.

Alastair turned back towards Benny and continued working. Tom gets off from the ground and glares at Dean. That’s when his radio goes off.

“Sir, heavy police activity at our door. We’re being raided.” the voice on the other line screams.

“Fuck!” Tom shouts. Azazel stand without his cane and walks towards Benny. The old man was faking his weakness.

“Alastair, I will take care of this pig, take the men and go deal with this problem.”  Alastair nods and obeys his orders taking everyone with him except for the guard holding Dean. Dean waits until he hears the elevator door close. Dean being held by the one guard throw his head back, smashing the guard in the face hard enough that he let go of Dean. Dean quickly turns and knocks the guard out and runs for the elevator locking it.

Azazel stood there laughing, holding nothing but a razor blade. “Well done my boy but what are you going to do now?”

Dean reached into his pants that were too big on him and pulled out Tom’s gun. He grabbed in their fight. “Like I said I am going to kill you.”

“You haven’t got the nerve.” Azazel hissed.

Aiming low, Dean fired.

One.

The bullet shredded through Azazel’s thigh, severing an artery and felling him.

“That’s for my family you son of bitch.”

He pulled the trigger again, shooting through Azazel’s stomach.

Two.

“You’re not going to kill me.” Azazel laughed, leering up at the pistol as blood foamed from his lips.

The reply was distant. “Oh yeah?”

Dean cocked the gun, leveling the sights between his opponent’s eyes. A chill ran through Azazel’s body at the steely coldness behind the boy’s green eyes. His heart froze, as if something was closing over it.

“Look me in the eyes, you son of a bitch...” a smile spread across Dean’s bloodstained face. “You don’t fuckin’ own me anymore.”

Three.

The bullet flew straight and true, bursting Azazel’s skull and splattering Dean’s pant legs with blood.

It was all over in a moment. Benny’s heart sank at what he had witnessed. Maybe Dean couldn’t be helped. Maybe it was too late. He’d killed a helpless, unarmed man...and smiled. As he watched, the gun fell from Dean’s shaking hand, as did the darkness clouding his eyes. Dean’s whole frame had paled, quivering in shock.

“Dean, darlin’, s’okay. Cut me down from here, sugar.” Benny murmured, soothingly.

Dean forced himself to look away from Azazel’s body, lying bloody and pale on the floor as he took the razor from his lifeless grasp.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah cher, I’m alright cut me down, my men need me.”

The razor did short work of cutting through Benny’s bonds. Dean flinched visibly at the sounds of gunfire coming from the first floor. Benny’s warm fingers carded through his hair, pulled him into his chest with only the sound of his heartbeat in Dean’s ear.

“Dean, you’re almost free, you’re gonna see Sammy soon. We just have to get out of here in one piece, yeah?”

“Yeah, okay let’s go.”

Benny takes the gun from Dean and they make their way to the elevator. Dean glanced back at Azazel’s corpse

“I killed someone.” Dean gasped, freezing against the wall and sinking to the floor, his legs suddenly unsupported and his body broken out in an icy sweat.

“Dean, the asshole had it coming, don’t take that on.” Benny pulls Dean up from the floor and  cups Dean face and kisses him gently. “ You didn’t do anything wrong.” he says pulling away from Dean. “Stay behind me.”

Those green eyes looked up at him alight with fiery determination. “Hell I will. We’re in this together, asshole, for better or worse.”

The elevator doors open and Azazel’s crew and the cops are shooting at each other. Benny spots Alfie in the distance. Taking out a few goons they make their way to Alfie. Through the corner of his eye he could see Alastair aiming at Alfie. Benny does not hesitate and turns and shoots at Alastair. He could tell by the man’s sudden scream that he clipped him at least. More goons start firing at Benny. Dean pulls Benny back behind a cement beam as bullets were fired at him.

“Fuck that was close. Thanks.” Benny says trying to catch his breath. More police show up and soon the gunfire stops. Dean  peaks out from the beam to see that they are all dead.

Tom, Meg, the goons. All of their bodies were sprawled out. Benny walks out into the open and Alfie walks up to him.

“Where is Sam Winchester?” was Benny’s first question.

“Safe with Charlie, she called me from Gordon’s trunk. Called back up, left Charlie with Sam.”

“Good work agent, you saved my hide.” Alfie nods and smiles at Benny.

“Some one has to Sir.” Benny chuckles and then looks at Dean.

“Dean, Alfie, Alfie, Dean.” he introduces them quickly. Alfie shakes Dean’s hand.

“Your brother is very excited to meet you. He is a very smart boy.”

“I am really excited to see him too. Thanks for watching out for him, for us.” Alfie nods at Dean and turns his head towards a couple of other cops walking up to Benny. “Sir, we caught one trying to escape. He was shot in the hand.”

Benny quickly takes Dean outside. They see Alastair in a police car, glaring at them.

“ His rights been read?” Benny asks.

“Yes sir.”

“Good, I want him to be charged with the murder of William Harvelle, drug trafficking, human trafficking, and kidnapping.”

“Sir.”

Benny turned to Dean. “Before we head to the station, I think we need to go see your brother.”

***

After being bandaged up, a few stitches, a quick showers and a change of clothes they pull up to the safe house, Dean is a ball of nerves. He has not seen Sam since he was 6. Benny waits patiently for Dean  to get out of the car. 

“Everything alright darlin?” Benny held out a hand, and Dean grasped it desperately.

“What if he thinks I am scum, street trash, no good.”

“Sam just wants to see you Dean. He won’t think that. He misses you.”

“He was raised right, has everything going for him, maybe the social workers were right to keep us separated. I am nothing but bad news, I’m garbage. Does he even know the things I’ve done?”

“Like hell you are. Now I get that you had those demons filling your head with that crap but I swear on my life you are not garbage.” Benny took a breath, barely able to look at Dean’s face crumbling as he fought off tears. “Your brother only knows that you were taken against your will by the awful bastard that mur...that took your mom away. Whatever you decide to tell him is up to you. Your brother is worried sick about you, can you at least go and tell him you’re alive? Please.” Benny begged. He knew Dean has years of therapy to go through and he made a vow to stick with him through hell and back.

Dean sat there for a few more moments, taking a breath he stepped out of Benny’s car. They took steps up to the safe house door and Benny knocked.

“Who’s there?” Charlie’s voice came from the other side.

“Agent Benny Lafitte.”

The doors locks were quickly undone and the door flew open, lightly bumping Dean's nose. Charlie threw her arms around Benny.

“I was so worried about you.”

“No worries cheri, it would take a lot more than Azazel’s crew to take me down.” Benny chuckled.  Charlie pulls back and punches him in the arm.

“You better take that damn promotion and stop giving me and Alfie ulcers.”

“Yes ma’am.” Benny looked to the ground.

“Charlie who’s there?” came a voice from inside. Dean almost becomes short of breath at the voice.

“He has not stopped talking about you all day. He will be so relieved you’re okay.” Charlie says smiling at Dean.

“Go on now, go see your brother.” Benny quietly says to Dean. Dean nods and steps into the doorway. He sees a 14 year old lanky kid walk out into the hallway. The kid smiles as soon as he sees Dean.

“Hiya, Sammy.” Dean says his voice sounds a little choked up. Sam does not say anything instead he walks really quickly up to Dean and hugs him tight. Dean hugs his brother back.

“I missed you so much Dean, I never forgot about you.” Sam whispers.

 

Sam and Dean spend the evening together catching up. Sam does most of the talking and Dean soaks up every word his little geeky brother has to say. Most of it flies over his head.Charlie headed home exhausted from her day, Benny makes arrangements with Judge Mills and the his supervisors for the next day. He can hear Dean and Sam in the upstairs room laughing, he can hear Dean sincerely laughing.

Around 9:00 p.m the Wessons show up for Sam. Dean walks Sam up to the door. Sam puts on his best puppy dog look and turns to his foster parents.

“I don’t want to leave Dean again.” his big pleading eyes get watery as he looks at Mrs.Wesson.

“Sam honey, as far as I am concerned you are welcome to visit with Dean as much as you would like.” Dean took a good look at Mrs. Wesson and in a way he thought of Mary or what little memory he had of Mary. Mrs. Wesson reminded him a lot of her. Her hair may have been the wrong color but the way she looked at Sam. Mrs. Wesson was mom and Sam seemed happy. She pulled away from Sam and smiled at Dean.

“Hello Dean, I am really glad to meet you.” She shook Dean’s hand  “I give you my word you can come visit anytime you want. Our door will always be open to you.”

“Thank you.” Dean voice just above a whisper.

“ But what about you? Where are you going to stay? what if that guys associates come back?” Sam asks.

“Oh, don’t worry about me Sammy, my buddy Benny is going to help me. He’s a cop so I’ll be safe and you’re safe now. I’ll come by and visit, I promise.” Sam gives Dean one more hug and heads home with his parents.

Benny waits in the living room of the safehouse for Dean to say his goodbyes. A few moments later Dean walks in looking happy but exhausted.

“So remember when you said that we’ll want to hit the bed hard?”

“Yup.”

“I’d like to do that now.” Dean smiled tiredly.

“Alright darlin, ugh there are a few rooms to pick from.”

“Awesome, which one are WE sleeping in?” Dean asks. Benny just smiles and nods and gets up.

“Come on, let’s go.” Benny took Dean by the hand and led him to the master room. Dean changed into a pair of sweats in the washroom. When he came out Benny was already lying on the bed as well just in a pair of sweats, this was the first time he seen Benny without a shirt on.

“wow. You, uh...look good.”

“Get over here, you nerd.” Benny chuckles at Dean. Dean gladly makes his way to the bed gets next to Benny. Benny wraps himself around Dean and pulls the covers over them. Within moments of being warm and comfortable both of them were out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope y'all enjoyed this story. It was a blast writing this! Once again thanks to Dennyismydestiel (Anarchycox) and Uke-Sama. You ladies rock!

“Dean Winchester, after reviewing your case, I’ve have decided for assisting in the take down of Azazel and his gang and the circumstances you have gone through,you will not be charged with any crimes. The death of Azazel was in self defense. The court has also granted you visiting rights with your sibling Samuel Wesson. On the conditions starting September of this year you return to school and you must attend weekly therapy sessions.” Judge Mills read out for the record.

Benny and Dean both smiled. Dean knew that he was not going to get charged but to hear it for the record made him feel relieved. This was a formal meeting in Judge Mill’s chambers surrounded by Benny’s superiors, who were already taking credit for the bust.

All of Benny’s superiors began talking to each other and shaking  hands, ignoring Dean and Benny altogether. Judge Mill’s smiled at the men, and nodded towards the door. Dean was getting anxious, Benny could spot it a mile away. He excused himself from his superiors and went to Dean, lacing his thick fingers between Dean's own.

“How about we get out of here?”

“Sounds good to me.”

They turn to leave when Captain Zachariah steps in front of Benny.

“So I guess this means you’ll be trying to take that promotion. I will fight you every step of the way.” he sneered at Benny. Benny huffed a laugh quietly, as Dean stood next to him glaring. He did not like the captain’s tone.

“You know I have a lot of vacation time owed to me, may even request some stress leave from Anna. So you can keep your damn title. I have better things to do.” Benny started. He paced around the captain, leaving Zachariah standing there. Benny turned and smiled at Dean.

“You coming?”  Dean nodded, eyes lighting up and trailed Benny out to the hallway.

“Are you really turning down your promotion?” Dean inquired. Benny rolls his eyes, Dean was the last person he thought would bug him about the promotion.

“Yeah, I...I think I need a break from it all right now, tell you the truth I ain’t sure if I want to come back.”

“Awesome.”

“That’s it awesome? you’re not going to lecture me on how I could do so much good for the force?”

“Nah man, last thing I want is to think of is you ever getting shot at again.” Dean confessed. “So where we headin?”

“Well, I was thinking I could take you home, if that’s cool with you?”

“Home? like to your real home?”

“Could be your home, if you want?”

“I like the way that sounds.”

 

***

“You got one phone call.” the guard shouted at Alastair.  Alastair was escorted by four guards out of death row and into a private room to make a phone call. They handcuff one arm to the table and leave him to take his phone call.

“You have five minutes.” the guard says before he closes the door. Alastair quickly dials a number and waits.

“Nick Shurley’s office, how can I help you?” a chipper voice comes from the other line.

 “I need to speak to the boss, it’s Alastair.”

“One moment.” the voice on the other line changes, more professional, less chipper. Alastair anxiously waits for the man to come on the line. Some people compared Nick’s temper to the devil himself. He hears the phone being transfer.

“What?” the voice on the other line snaps.

“I am sorry for calling your public line sir, I bought time to make an un-monitored phone call, I have reached out to the crew and no one is getting back to me. I am on death row.” Alastair tone was desperate he was shocked with himself. No one has ever made him feel this way before, except for the boss.

“What went wrong?” the boss demanded.

“It was that kid, he betrayed us, sold us out to his boyfriend cop.” Alastair waited for a response. “Sir, if you get me out of here I swear I can take care of him for us.”

“Mr. Alastair, I already have a someone working on the case, he knows the kid personally, he will take care of the problem.”

Alastair thought it about it for a second.

“The salesman? he was the one that set us up with the kid, how do you know you can trust him?”

“I don’t, but he is not the one sitting in deathrow. I am not getting you out and I ordered no one to help you, as far as I am concerned you should’ve died with Azazel and I swear if you talk, you will never die. You got me Alastair?”

“Sir.”

The phone hangs up sharply a moment later guards returns to bring him to his cell.

_January 24_

Dean rested his arms on the rail of the boat, looking up at the stars, the tropical breeze warming his skin. New Orleans blues was playing on the radio coming from the cabin. Dean took in the fresh air.

“Darlin, come inside your steak is ready.” Benny called from the door. Dean turned and smiled at Benny. “Even made you a pie.” Dean walked up to Benny and wrapped his arms around him. 

“As much as I love steak and pie, I am more looking forward to the part where we go to bed.”

“Always so impatient.” Benny chided.

“You know me, plus I’ve been waiting for months.” Dean grins and Benny laughs.

“Get inside and eat your damn pie.”

“Oh come on you know you love me.”

“I do love you.”

“I know.” Dean winked, pleased with himself.

“God your geekiness hits new levels every day.” Benny mocked. Dean laughed that genuine laugh had him throwing his back he did and pulled him into a deep kiss. When they separated, Dean stared into Benny’s perfect, caring eyes.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Benny asked, one last time.

Dean offered an incredulously raised eyebrow and tugged  Benny to the nook where the bed was. Dean didn't hesitate, stripping all the way down to stand naked before Benny. It wasn’t the first time Benny had seen Dean naked, but this time meant something different, something more.

Benny smiled and just looked at Dean, taking in the filled out frame, the fading scars. How healthy Dean looked now, how whole. He just kept watching as Dean took the few steps over to Benny and started to unbutton Benny’s shirt.

“Think you might be a little overdressed here, Papa Bear.” Dean pushed at the suspenders and the shirt so that he could run his fingers through Benny’s chest air. He tugged a little, knowing Benny liked that. Just because Benny had kept his word about sex, didn’t mean that other things hadn’t happened once or twice.

Benny pushed Dean back to the bed, “Lay down darlin’” Benny undid his pants and pushed them and his underwear down and off. Dean swallowed, and his breathing got a little shallower. He loved looking at the older man, the strength in his shoulders and thighs, the thick hair surrounding his cock. A cock that was responding well to Dean’s gaze. Dean licked his lips, he so wanted to suck on Benny and started to move.

“Sorry darlin’, but tonight already has a game plan remember.” Benny drew up beside the bed. “I’m going to touch you everywhere, and then lick you everywhere. Lick you open, worship you until you’re begging for me.” Benny slowly pressed his weight onto Dean, both men moaning at all the skin contact. Benny slowly kissed Dean, nipped at his lower lip. “I promise darlin’ I’m going to make you forget your name.”

And for a moment Dean did, but he managed to remember Benny’s - calling it, screaming it as he came.

Eventually they slept and Benny woke up to Dean sucking him down. Benny just rode out the feeling, slowly rocking his hips, orgasm hitting him lazy and warm. Dean kissed his way back up Benny.

“So we get to do this whenever now right?” Dean asked snuggling into Benny’s arms. “For how long?”

Benny kissed the top of Dean’s head, “For however long you want. For always if you like.”

_ “ _ Yeah. Yeah I like.” Dean agreed, his nose buried the wiry hair of lover's chest as he slowly drifted into slumber, Benny's strong arms encircling him, keeping him safe and home.


End file.
